My Beloved Stranger
by dondidon1952
Summary: Here is the Finale of the story of Nick and Jennie. Married with twin boys, everything is just perfect...or is it? Please note that Chapter 5 is called 5A (Ft Bragg) something went amiss when I uploaded. An old face resurfaces to go after Nick. Character death. Mostly Nick centered; but the rest of the family plays into the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Cattle Drive

Nick and Jennie settled into a comfortable routine at the ranch for the next couple of months after their wedding. They decided to put their honeymoon on hold until after the spring rains – when they would take a trip to what Nick described as the most beautiful place in the world – Indian Springs. Married life agreed with them and Jennie blossomed – secure in Nick's love and protection. He would sometimes refer to her as his "beloved stranger" since just when he though he know who she was, another side of her complex personality would surface. She seemed to know what to do and say at exactly the right moment – and many times Nick's quick temper evaporated into laughter because of a look she gave or a phrase she uttered. He was totally enchanted and in love with his wife.

As part of their wedding gifts, Victoria gave them the land around "their lake", and plans were being drafted for their new home. For the time being, they continued to live in Nick's room – which afforded him the ease of being on the ranch to tend to its daily routine. Jennie often rode into Stockton to continue with her dress making business – as she and Ettie Johnson had earned a reputation as excellent seamstresses throughout the area. Together the two ladies were kept very busy with the orders from neighboring ranches and townsfolk.

One evening, Jarrod came home early after having received a wire from the U.S. Army. "Nick", he called out, "where are you?" Jennie came down the stairs to greet him, "Nick's by the bunkhouse" she said, "he should be here any minute." Jarrod handed her the telegram to read. "The Army wants to buy 1000 head of cattle from us...at prime price...for delivery to Fort Bragg." Jennie arched an eyebrow, "Do they buy often from the Barkleys?" she inquired. "We've been trying to get their business for a while...guess persistence has paid off" Jarrod stated. Just then, Nick came in shaking the dust off himself with his hat. He went over to Jennie and gave her a warm hug and kiss, "hello, my beloved stranger" he teased as he looked at the telegram in her hand. His eyes grew wide as he read the wire. "Well, I'll be..." he commented, "the Army finally accepted our offer." "We can discuss the finer details after dinner" Jarrod said. "Right now, I'm starving". Once the family was settled in the dining room, Nick and Jarrod announced the Army's offer to buy the cattle. Heath commented, "sounds like a cattle drive to me". Nick nodded in agreement, "Its about 400 miles to Ft. Bragg...we should be able to make the drive in about 5 weeks if all goes well". Heath laughed, "if" he replied, "that's the key word".

They completed dinner and adjourned to the library, where the discussion continued over a lively game of billiards. Finally, Victoria commented, "Nick, if you think you can make the Army's deadline...I would certainly like to see you try". Jarrod added, "I can have all the paperwork finalized in a day or two – does that give you enough time to get organized?" "Plenty of time" was Nick's answer as he looked over to Heath. Heath nodded in agreement...and so it was decided.

At breakfast several days later, Nick announced that he was heading into town to order supplies for the upcoming cattle drive and Jennie decided to join him and drop in at the shop to chat with Ettie. As they arrived in Stockton and got out of the wagon, someone was shouting "Nick Barkley – wait up...Nick!". Turning, Nick saw the black cowboy waving at him, "Joshua Watson!" he exclaimed. The two men exchanged handshakes. Joshua said, "Well, I did my time in Arizona and was released early on good behavior – does that offer of a job still stand?" "You bet!", Nick replied enthusiastically, "but first let me introduce you to my wife." Joshua took his hat off as he was introduced to Jennie "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Barkley" he said. She smiled at him as she shook his outstretched hand – "Please – just call me Jennie". "Yes, ma'am", Joshua replied.

Nick filled Joshua in on the upcoming cattle drive – over 1000 head from Stockton to Ft Bragg, and told him how welcome his help would be. "Report to the bunkhouse as soon as possible", Nick said, "we leave at the end of the week". Nick went into the general store to give his supply list to the shopkeeper, while Jennie went off to chat with Ettie – both promising to meet up again in an hour for lunch. They ended up meeting with Jarrod for lunch at the Cattleman's Hotel. He brought the Army's paperwork for Nick to review and sign, and a draft copy of plans for their new house that the architect recently designed. Jennie looked on quietly as Nick and Jarrod discussed not only the Army's documents, but the architect's different options for bedrooms, living space dimensions and where a barn area would be located. Nick turned and asked, "Well...what do you think of all this?" Jennie replied, "I'm a bit overwhelmed...I've never lived in anything larger than a room!" "Well..we need lots of space for lots of kids", Nick replied smiling. "You can pick out furniture and all that stuff...and if you get lost, mother and Audra will be glad to help". Jennie said laughingly, "I'm sure they would!"

Back on the ride home, Jennie tucked her arm in Nick's and leaned her head against him while Nick filled Jennie in on Joshua's story – and how he had been convinced to return to Arizona, serve his sentence and then return to the ranch. Nick believed Joshua to be one of the best cowboys he had ever met and was glad Joshua came back to the ranch to sign on.

Dinnertime was mostly a conversation between Nick and Heath about the upcoming cattle drive. The hands needed had been hired, which included Joshua Watson, supplies ordered and it looked as if all things were coming together and Nick figured the drive itself would take about 5 weeks. Jennie intended to fill in the time by working at the shop and speaking with the architect and Jarrod about the plans for their new home. Jarrod chimed in with tales about prior drives – and even Victoria remembered the times she and her husband had organized and worked together on cattle drives back in earlier days.

Later that night, while in bed together, Jennie and Nick discussed the upcoming drive and separation and Jennie laid her had on his chest and whispered she would miss him terribly while he was gone. She started to hum the melody of a song she was writing, and they eventually fell asleep holding each other closely.

The ensuing days were filled with meetings at the ranch with two other ranchers since Nick and Heath would be taking parts of their herds on the drive to Ft. Bragg. Jennie, Audra and Victoria busied themselves in the parlor leaving the menfolk to discuss routes, prices and the drive in general.

Finally, the morning of the cattle drive arrived. Breakfast was an early gathering of the Barkley clan – with them wishing Nick and Heath the best of luck and watching them leave to get the drive started. Jarrod and Victoria were making an early run into Stockton to meet with the Town Council about upcoming civic events. This left Jennie and Audra to enjoy the peace and quiet of the house. Jennie took her cup of tea upstairs saying, "maybe this is a good time to straighten up our room – there is stuff everywhere!". Audra smiled at her – "OK, I'll call you when lunch is ready" and picking up her book, settled for a quiet read.

Not too long afterward, the peace and quiet of the house was shattered as Nick came bursting in shouting, "Jennie! Jennie! Where are you?" Audra looked up, "Really, Nick, why must you shout...and why are you still here?" Jennie stood at the top of the stairs and saw how upset he was, "Nick – whatever is the matter?"

"Cookie just broke his arm and some ribs – a barrel fell off the wagon on top of him – I have no cook on this drive!", Nick continued shouting, pacing around and cussing. By now, both Jennie and Audra were standing next to him – "Can I help?" Jennie asked. Looking at her, he shook his head, and then said, "You have 10 minutes to pack a bag". Audra and Jennie looked at each other. "I'm coming too", Audra said. And racing upstairs, both ladies packed and changed.

Meanwhile, Silas had run out of the kitchen when he heard all the commotion, "Mr. Nick, do you want me to come too?" he asked. "No, Silas" Nick said, "just let Jarrod and mother know where Audra and Jennie are".

Minutes later, Audra and Jennie carried their bags to the corral and were escorted to the chuck wagon by Heath – who placed their bags and Jennie's guitar in the back. "I guess I'll drive first", Jennie said as she scrambled up on the wagon. "Are you both sure you can handle this wagon?", Heath asked. In unison they both answered, "Yes". Audra climbed next to Jennie – and smiled as she was handed a soft pillow. "Trust me", Jennie laughed, "this is the most valuable thing for us on this trip." - and releasing the brake, Jennie jostled the reins and the horses began to pull the wagon away. Heath rode next to them, "you'll be on your own most of the day" he commented as he handed Audra a rough map, "but someone will make sure to check on you and let you know where camp will be and give you a hand setting up". Wishing them good luck, he rode off – leaving them to follow the dusty trail that was ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennie's story

Audra admired Jennie's handling of the team and wagon and told her so. Jennie replied that she had driven an Army wagon many times and this was not much different. Audra was surprised when Jennie added, "I also drove in wagon trains after I left Fort Laramie." It was the first time Jennie had mentioned that journey. Audra looked at her questioningly – and Jennie continued – her voice cracking with emotion, "Its not something I talk about too often". With tears in her eyes Jennie told Audra that before running away, she took whatever money she could find in her parents' belongings and the jewelry her mother left, packed her guitar and some clothing. She confided her plan to several of her soldier friends and they added what they could to her cache of money. They also made sure she took her father's revolver and whatever bullets they could spare. She swore them all to secrecy – and for some unknown reason, after several discussion with her friends, decided on Stockton, CA as her destination. When the timing was right, they escorted her to catch up with a wagon train of Mormons heading for Utah.

"It was a bitter sweet journey" she confided in Audra, "I made friends with the women on the train – the soldiers told me to say that I was an Army widow trying to get back to family in Stockton. Those women taught me dressmaking and I helped them out as much as I could", she added. She told Audra about the marriage proposals she had received – where she would be a sister/wife - but was always able to politely turn down the offers because of her "widow hood". Although she had considered staying in Utah and making a life as best as she could with the Mormons – there was always that inner voice that kept pushing her toward Stockton. She enjoyed her time with the deeply religious Mormon women – and had a sense of peace with them until it was time to leave.

Jennie continued her story, "When the next wagon train arrived in Utah, I was able to get passage with a group bound for California – and after traveling with them for a while, I booked passage on a train heading to Stockton".

The months Jennie spent traveling over 1,000 miles from Ft. Laramie to Stockton made up the most difficult and traumatic episode in her life and Jennie tried to keep to herself as much as possible. She told Audra about one incident where an over-enthusiastic member of a train would not take her refusal of marriage lightly – and it resulted in his being banned by the wagon master. Audra said, "I can't imagine how awful it must have been." Jennie said wistfully, "I probably walked at least half of the way next to a wagon, and when I was needed, drove a wagon" Then she added, "It was difficult to watch people who got sick and died – young or old – didn't matter". She winced as she recalled the mournful cries of the women who had to leave their children or husbands buried out in the middle of nowhere. "There were times that I was called upon to be a medical assistant when the train had an accident or when people were hurt and sick and needed medical tending. There were bullet wounds, amputations, birthing and deaths. Some people simply starved to death. I helped dig graves, cook and comfort dying babies and people. I didn't ever think I would live to make it to Stockton", she said simply, "Many days I just walked in a daze".

Jennie continued, "I was truly frightened and prayed every day and night to the angels and my mother to keep me safe – and eventually I arrived in Stockton. I was able to sell the jewelry for a decent price and after pooling my money, purchased the dress shop from Mr. Cunningham. He was so anxious to get rid of it – that he practically paid me to take it". Audra commented how Old Man Cunningham basically became a drunk after his wife passed – and with the money Jennie gave him, he left Stockton and drifted elsewhere.

Talking to Audra, Jennie felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Nick had once said he couldn't see her running away from anyone or anything – and questioned her about that journey – but she told him that those bad memories were best left behind and forgotten – and had broken down in tears. Nick held her close and told her it wasn't important and that she would be forever protected from experiences like that. Audra leaned over and gave Jennie a hug, "Nick will always protect you" she said with tears in her own eyes.

As they settled into an easy rapport, Jennie drove the wagon while Audra rummaged in the back and found Cookie's book of trail recipes. "There's a big pot filled with water and beans are soaking" Audra remarked. "By the time we get to the first campsite, we can add vegetables." Jennie laughed, "yes, I can try making biscuits...our first dinner on the trail." Audra kept reading the cookbook, "apparently there is a sour dough starter somewhere in the wagon, and we can use that for the biscuits" she remarked. Jennie smiled, "I think we will figure this out as we go along".


	3. Chapter 3

Jennie takes charge

Audra pulled out the crude map that Heath had given them – and looked at the first campsite Nick had marked. Based on landmarks they saw, she figured they would be maybe a couple of miles away from it. At that point, they would stop and get dinner ready – hoping that Nick would remember to send back one of the cow hands to help them.

They had just finished that discussion when they saw a cowboy hailing them and both recognized it was Joshua coming towards them. Pulling alongside the wagon, he commented that Nick sent him to get the ladies and chuck wagon to the camp location, horses settled, campfire started and whatever else he could help them. Both Audra and Jennie sighed in relief – they were exhausted with a long way to go before sleep could even be thought of.

Thanks to Joshua's help, they were able to unhitch the horses and get the campsite up and running. The pot of beans was cooking over the fire and Jennie managed to get some biscuits baking in a cast iron pot. After a while, the men began to amble over to the campsite – all were hungry and tired from the day's riding. Horses were tied, watered, rubbed down and fed, and bedrolls were thrown down around the campfire. Jennie chuckled to herself as Audra instructed all the cowhands to wash up down by the water before even attempting to get any dinner.

Jennie was busy over the campfire when she heard a loud disturbance near where the hands had their bedrolls. One of the returning cowhands – an ex-Confederate by his southern drawl and worn army pants named Burton was shoving Joshua and kicked his bedroll off into the woods. The shoving match turned into a fist fight until the melee was quieted by a rifle shot hitting the dirt between the two men.

Meanwhile, Nick and Heath had just removed their shirts and were rubbing down their horses when they heard the shot ring out. Shirtless, they jumped on their horses and rode to the campsite – literally skidding to a halt – taking in the scene before them. Jennie was pointing a smoking rifle at the two men – Audra was behind her with another rifle – cocked, aimed and ready. Nick started over toward Jennie, but Heath grabbed his arm, "Let the ladies handle this" he said.

Jennie's steel gaze rested on Burton – "I could have aimed a lot higher, Mr. Burton" she stated, "Pick up your gear and move it elsewhere." Burton stared her down and slowly inched his hand toward his gun as she cocked the rifle and took aim, "Lets get two things straight, Mr. Burton" Jennie said evenly "First, the war is over and second I will tolerate no disrespect at my campfire". The standoff continued for several tense moments until another cowhand turned Burton aside – "She's 'Cookie' on this drive*", he stated, "and besides, none of us will tolerate any disrespecting her or Miss Audra." Burton saw the others were slowly moving toward and backing Jennie – and reluctantly he picked up his gear and shuffled to the other side of the campsite.

Heath let go of Nick's arm and remarked, "Remind me never to get on your wife's bad side!" Nick shook his head...his "beloved stranger" never ceased to amaze him. He walked over to see if she was OK...and she smiled up at him as if nothing happened. Turning toward the hands she announced, "now that the sleeping arrangements are settled, we can eat".

With supper over and the campsite straightened, Jennie put some coffee beans to soak in the pot, and headed to the water to wash up. She took off her boots and walked gingerly into the cold water – turning when Nick hailed her. "What are you doing?" he asked, watching her with his arms folded, as she continued to wade backwards – fully clothed – into the water. Laughing, she replied, "Laundry!" then adding: "I refuse to go to sleep with all this dust on me". Nick joined in her laughter, "Wait for me" he called back...and after removing most of his clothing, he dove into the water. He surfaced next to Jennie and taking her in his arms kissed her - "I miss you so much" he said huskily, "and I can never repay you and Audra for helping me". "Oh, we'll think of something", Jennie smiled as she slipped under the water and swam away. Nick and Jennie swam for a while, enjoying their private time together. Finally, she turned to him and said, "I better get these wet clothes off and hung out to dry" and giving him a sweet kiss, said "...good night, my love". Before Nick could get out of the water, she was on her way back to camp. Audra was also getting ready to turn in...having taken her swim a short distance from Nick and Jennie. "We have an early start", she said, "but that swim was refreshing". Settling themselves, they quickly fell asleep.

Before the sun rose, Audra and Jennie were up and serving coffee and biscuits for breakfast. The hands ate and grabbed what they could stuff in their pockets – and were off to start the herd moving again. Joshua helped Jennie clean and pack up the chuck wagon, while Heath stood with Audra looking over the map as he pointed to the next stopping place. When they were assured the wagon was safely on its way, they rode off to catch up with the herd.

And so the cattle drive continued – one day rolled into the next and one week rolled into the next. Some days Audra and Jennie took turns driving the wagon while the other napped; and at other times, Audra drove the wagon and Jennie played the guitar and sang. Several times along the trails Jennie spied wild berry bushes and would fill her hat with the berries for either muffins or flapjacks that they would make as a breakfast treat. On one of those occasions while she was picking berries, she became very dizzy and sat herself on the ground. Audra called out with concern, "Jennie – are you OK?" Jennie slowly got up and walked back to the wagon. "I'm so dizzy", she said as she climbed back onto the wagon, "and I don't feel well at all". Audra looked at Jennie's pale complexion and was truly concerned, "Jennie" she asked simply, "...could you be with child?"

*On cattle drives, "Cookie" was the #2 person – second only to the head of the cattle drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Jennie gave Audra a side glance – "I believe that I am" she replied softly. I haven't been feeling that well for the past week or so, and I guess I was hoping to make it back to at least San Francisco before the symptoms started". Audra gave her a stern look, "you have to tell Nick" she said. "And what good will that do" Jennie replied as she waved her arm, "we are on a cattle drive in the middle of nowhere!" Audra tried arguing with her, but Jennie was adamant, "No...not a word to Nick" she demanded...then added pleadingly, "promise me". "But you have to think of the baby" Audra stated emphatically. Jennie replied, "there were lots of pregnant women on the wagon trains who survived with their babies...I'll be fine". "Besides" she added, "exactly what are my options? How will telling Nick help?" Audra saw the truth in those words and reluctantly gave in, "but you have to be careful from now on...promise me". They made a bargain that as soon as the drive reached Ft. Bragg Jennie would tell Nick, but in the meantime they would make sure that Jennie would not do anything that might injure her or the baby.

As the wagon continued onward, Jennie continued reading some recipes from the cookbook they found and discussion options for the evening meal. After weeks on the trail, Jennie and Audra had their dinner routine pretty much set. Once they were settled at the next campsite and had a fire going, they would begin a stew - using the remains of their supply of dried beef and the now soaking beans. Jennie would add some berries to the sour dough biscuits as an extra treat.

After dinner that evening, Jennie and Nick went for a swim in the refreshing nearby pond. Nick held her tightly as they tread water and shared a passionate kiss. "This drive can't end soon enough", he whispered to her. Jennie held his face in her hands...she so wished she could share their joyous news, but knew the distraction would impede the drive - and Nick needed to focus on getting the herd to Ft. Bragg on time. "Why don't I get changed into dry clothes, and we can be together again tonight" she suggested, "I just want you to hold me". They agreed to meet up on the other side of the campfire and Jennie left. Shortly after changing, she found Nick and dropped her bedroll next to his. He took her in his arms ...covering her mouth with his as they kissed with all the desire they felt for each other. She then put her head against his chest and humming a soft lullaby they fell asleep entwined in each others' arms.

Again, before dawn, Audra got up to get the fire and pot of coffee going. Jennie grabbed some of the sourdough starter and made a large serving of biscuits. The day before, Joshua was able to trade a steer with a local farmer – so there were eggs and vegetables that Jennie made into large omelets. As they finished breakfast, the hands grabbed some dried pork and biscuits in their saddle bags and started off to get the herd under way.

As Heath and Joshua were helping load the wagon, Nick studied his map and announced that they were less than 25 miles from Ft. Bragg – and more than a week ahead of schedule. "Thank goodness", Jennie commented to Audra as they finished packing the wagon and climbed on board to follow the herd. Audra took the reins, and Jennie was playing her guitar and humming the tune she had been writing. Keeping the herd's dust cloud off to their right, they slowly followed along until they arrived at the river.

Securing the horses, Jennie and Audra jumped off the wagon and began moving whatever they could from outside and underside of the wagon to the inside. Then they waited patiently and watched the crossing unfold. Nick and a wrangler named Santo began the process of crossing the river by herding the lead steer into the water. Heath, Burton and several others moved the rest of the heard forward– and rode their horses along the downstream side of the heard to keep the cattle in line and discourage any drifting. Joshua and the rest of the hands brought up the rear and guided the rest of the herd and across the river – rounding up any strays and guiding them across. There was a moderate current running downstream, but the cattle seemed able to make the crossing with relative ease.

When most of the herd was across the river, Heath and Joshua started back to help get the wagon across. The finished moving barrels and other heavy objects to the inside of the wagon and securing them. Then Joshua got on the team's lead horse while Heath rode alongside the team – encouraging them into the cold water. They were halfway across when the wagon suddenly lurched to the left. Audra held onto the reins, but Jennie was literally bounced into the water. Heath tried to grab her, but she was pulled downstream by the current. Heath dove into the water and swam after Jennie. Joshua and Audra struggled to keep control of the team and wagon and with some effort were able to finally reach the other side.

Once on dry land, Audra looked back in time to see Jennie slip from Heath's grasp and go underwater. She started screaming for Nick to help. Somehow – above the din of the herd's grunting and snorts – Nick heard her and following her line of sight, saw the drama in the water. Spurring Coco into the river, he took his rope and threw a lasso to Heath – and missed. Swearing to himself, he urged Coco forward gathering the rope for another throw.

Jennie surfaced gasping – and was able to grab onto some branches – valiantly struggling to keep her head above water until Heath could reach her. She was numb from the cold water and could only nod as Heath shouted for her to hold on as he swam against the current and reached her. Together, they held on to the branches watching as Nick attempted to reach them.

Meanwhile, Joshua had grabbed his horse and rode along the river until he was opposite where they were holding on. Encouraging his horse into the water, he threw a rope to Heath – which he grabbed and tied around Jennie. Turning, Heath heard Nick shout as he also threw his rope. Holding precariously onto a tree limb, he was able to grab the lasso and loop it around himself – still keeping his hold on Jennie. Slowly, Joshua and Nick were able to pull Heath and Jennie across the river to shore – where they both collapsed.

Jumping off Coco, Nick ran to Jennie and took her in his arms – relieved that she was still breathing – but he heart sank as he saw her blue lips. Holding her close to himself, he could feel that she was ice cold and trembling – "bring me some blankets", he yelled. Wrapping her in the blankets and he held her tightly...and after what seemed like an eternity... she finally opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Don't ever scare me like that again" he said as he hugged and kissed her. Returning his kiss, she answered, "trust me, I won't". Audra was kneeling next to her and started to say something, but Jennie stopped her by saying, "I'm OK now" and looking at Audra, slightly shook her head "no" and gave her a pleading look to say nothing more.

Joshua also came up to them. Jennie thanked him and Heath profusely as, with Nick's help, she slowly stood up. "I can sit on the wagon" she said simply, "and we can get moving". Nick looked around – "we'll gather the herd a little ways beyond, and make camp for the night. I think everyone's had a rough day". Helping Jennie up next to Audra on the wagon, he nodded to Audra, "call me if she is not OK" and saddling up, the three men started back towards the herd.

Jennie looked at Audra and answered the unasked question, "I'm going to tell Nick as soon as we reach Ft. Bragg. I promise", she said – adding quickly, "But really...I'm OK – more frightened than hurt". Audra nodded and gave her a hug – and slowly got the wagon moving to follow the herd.


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Victoria and Jarrod were sitting by the fireplace when he entered and, pouring himself a brandy, joined them. "She's very sweet", Victoria commented. "Uh um", Nick said absently while staring into the fireplace. Turning to Jarrod, he asked, "Isn't there a music shop somewhere in San Francisco?" "Why, yes", Jarrod answered, "called 'Sharps and Flats'...not too far from the opera house...why?" "Jennie's guitar needs new strings – can you pick them up while you're there...for a 6-string guitar?" "Why don't you pick them up yourself", Audra asked, as she came into the parlor. "I had a wonderful idea!" she continued. "Jennie mentioned to me that she wanted to go to San Francisco and pick up some new samples of material, thread – you know – things for her shop – and check out some of the latest styles". She cheerfully continued, "I thought we could join you in San Francisco and then we could all celebrate Mother's birthday", Audra smiled sweetly, "We can telegraph Eugene and see if he can meet us".

Heath wandered into the parlor, "I guess I'm home with Silas and the ranch" he quipped. "Absolutely not", said Audra, "you come too...it will be a real celebration!" "Oh yes", Victoria exclaimed, "it won't be for long and Silas and the ranch can manage."

And, so it was decided. Nick couldn't wait to see Jennie and invite her along; and Audra was delighted that things were coming together.

At morning breakfast the family gathered and discussed the day's plan. Jarrod was heading into Stockton to arrange for the family's private parlor car, and telegrams to Eugene and the hotel to arrange for extra rooms. Audra had asked to go with him. "Nick", Audra inquired sweetly "if it makes things easier for you – what with ranch chores to settle and all – Jarrod and I can stop by Jennie's shop and invite her to come along." Nick looked up and gave it a minute's thought – "Yeah..do that", he said, "I'm up to my ears here"

Smiling and very pleased with herself, Audra left to get her hat – and met Jarrod in front of the house where he waited with the buggy.

After settling herself, she turned to her big brother, "Well", she said smugly, "this is working very nicely." Jarrod turned to her, "What is working very nicely...as if I didn't know." "Don't be dense, Jarrod!" she continued, "Nick has no sense when it comes to women...he wouldn't know a good thing if it was right in front of him!" "And, of course, my dear, you have this all figured out?" Jarrod said with a twinkle in his eye, "Of course I do", she replied, "Jennie has the perfect temperament for Nick – feminine and shy, yet very strong willed and a rock when she has to be...and she can shoot and ride too – a perfect rancher's wife".

Then she added, "Don't you remember the night he brought her home with a bullet in her shoulder?" She shivered as she recalled that awful scene – Nick bursting into the house carrying Jennie's limp form and shouting for help – both of their shirts stained with her blood – and hearing the fear and desperation in his voice. "I've never seen Nick so upset!" Audra remarked, "and afterwards he spent all of his free time at her side while she was recuperating". Lastly, she said, "and don't you notice how his eyes follow her everywhere?". "All right, counselor, I see your point", Jarrod laughed, "However, I do think they are aware of each other." "Precisely", Audra agreed, "We just need to help it grow!"

They arrived in Stockton and Jarrod let Audra out by Jennie's shop. "I'll go take care of the details and pick you up in about an hour or so", he said. "Jennie, I have the greatest news!", Audra exclaimed as she burst into the shop. She stopped short, "Oh, good morning, Mrs. Swanson", she said to the prim woman standing in front of Jennie. "Good morning, Miss Barkley", the austere woman retorted. Turning to Jennie, Mrs. Swanson announced that she needed the dress by the end of the month, and gathering her shawl, swept out of the shop.

Jennie sat on the couch and let out a sigh – "What a difficult woman!" Audra laughed, "Everyone in Stockton knows that". Then she added, "Forget about her, I have a great surprise for you!" Without further hesitation, Audra relayed the family's plan to go to San Francisco at the end of the week – a fun trip that would include, shopping and celebrating Victoria's birthday – and hopefully meeting up with Eugene – and that Jennie was invited to come along. She was wise to add that Nick was excited about inviting Jennie – but was so involved with settling things at the ranch that he asked Audra to personally deliver the message. Jennie was thrilled to be included in the family's plans and gave Audra a big hug. With grateful tears, she said, "Now I have to get myself and the shop up to date – when are we leaving?" "Saturday morning", Audra replied, "Nick will pick you up – and we'll meet at the depot. Jarrod will let us know the time."

Jennie offered Audra some tea – and the two young ladies chatted about the upcoming trip. Jennie hoped to shop for sample fabrics, lace, and embellishments and look at the latest styles being shown in San Francisco – and of course, wanted all the details of Victoria's celebration plans. Audra happily obliged, and then asked innocently, "when is your birthday?" Jennie laughed, "Believe it or not, it's Christmas Day." "How very special", Audra exclaimed. "I'm not so sure my father agreed, but my mother always made my birthday something special." She then filled Audra in on some of her life as a career officer's daughter, the sad circumstances of her mother's death, and her disastrous engagement to Sgt. Lovell.

Their conversation was interrupted when Jarrod entered the shop. "We're all set", he announced, "Train is at 10 a.m. – Nick will probably pick you up around 9:30" he said as he gave Jennie a warm hug. "Thank you all so much", Jennie said, "I'll be ready!"

After Audra and Jarrod left, Jennie danced happily around the shop. "Mother", she prayed, "please keep the angels smiling on me and Nick!"

As she went back to her sewing table, she saw the left over material from Victoria's dress. "A cape", she thought, "add some lace and pearls and it will be a perfect gift!"

On the ride back to the ranch, Audra filled Jarrod in on her chat with Jennie. She retold Jennie's stories about Army life, her mother's tragic death, broken engagement with Sgt. Lovell – but most importantly – Jennie's Christmas birthday. "I just can't wait to tell Nick", she gushed, "that's his favorite holiday!"

"She's lived a tough life", Jarrod remarked, "maybe its about time our little dressmaker had some happiness." "Then, we're agreed?" Audra gushed. "Oh my little matchmaker", Jarrod laughed.

Arriving back at the ranch, they met with Victoria in the library. "Jennie is so excited about this trip" Audra said, "but I think Nick should add that personal invite before Saturday." "My plan exactly", Nick announced as he entered the room. Kissing Victoria good bye and waving to Audra and Jarrod, he finished, "don't wait dinner on me" and was out the door.


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Back to Stockton

After an uneventful yet relaxing train journey back to Stockton, the family anxiously awaited their arrival back home. Victoria was anticipating their arrival and had Silas prepare everyone's favorite meal – beef stew – while she put the finishing touches on the floral arrangements she meticulously placed around the house.

Suddenly she heard all the excited chatter outside – heralding that her family was home at last. Opening the door, she went to greet each one of them – so relieved that they were home safe and looking forward to hearing Audra and Jennie's adventures on the drive. There were hugs and kisses all around – each of them trying to tell Victoria a different story – as they herded into the parlor.

"Wait!" she shouted with her hands raised, "one at a time!". Laughingly, they all turned to Jennie – and Victoria cocked her head watching the smile grow on Nick's face. "Well", she asked in anticipation, "how was the trip?"

Nick started to laugh, "It was the best cattle drive ever, Grandmother." It took Victoria a few seconds for his words to sink in – "Grandmother!" she exclaimed looking from Jennie to Nick – and then around at the smiling faces of the others.

"Oh my" she said as she enthusiastically hugged Jennie. Nick joined in for the "group hug" as Jarrod announced "a toast to the coming Barkley!". Drinks were poured – and good wishes given – when Silas announced dinner was ready. Arm in arm, the family adjourned to the dining room – while Victoria kept saying "Grandmother" over and over to herself.

The major announcement having been thoroughly discussed – they looked to Jarrod as he turned to Jennie and Nick. "The architect has finished the plans for your new home – just needs your final approval".

Nick spoke first, "Jarrod, I'm sure everything is perfect...you and Jennie finish the plans while Heath and I get back to ranching".

"Lets see the plans!" Jennie exclaimed, "we were looking at furniture in San Francisco, and I have so many ideas".

"Oh yes" Audra chimed in looking at Victoria, "we have to get everything in place before the baby comes."

The family adjourned to the library and Jarrod laid the plans out on the billiard table. This was to be a four bedroom house with three separate wash rooms and two water closets on the top floor; the lower floor would have the kitchen, parlor, dining room, den/study and a guest room. The drawings also included a small house off a rear porch.

Nick leaned over the table and scanned the drawings, "where's my barn, corral, stables and bunk house?" he inquired.

Jarrod turned to another drawing and showed Nick his proposal for those structures. "I figured our main house would be your 'headquarters' and you can have a smaller set-up for your own portion of the ranch" he commented.

Nick nodded his approval - and turning to Heath, said "Let's make a quick check of the ranch hands and get a feel for what's been going on". Taking their leave, the remaining family continued their perusal of the drawings and discussion of decorating and furniture for the house.

Jennie brought out some furniture catalogs she picked up while in San Francisco, and she, Audra and Victoria flipped through them noting possibilities for decorating the new house.

Jennie commented, "Nick and I decided to name our ranch house "Oakwood Lake" after the beautiful lake that was the site of our first picnic". Continuing, she added, "and I would like a wrap around porch with the front door facing the lake. I hope to spend a lot of time on the porch with the baby and want the lake as my primary view".

Jarrod nodded his approval, adding, "the architect has that already drawn" and pointing to the appropriate rendition, showed her exactly where the porch would be laid out.

As Jennie studied the drawings, Jarrod decided it was time for his next pitch. "Jennie" he started, "with the house and baby, I thought you would need some help. I've taken the liberty of asking some friends of mine to stop by and meet you and Nick next week".

She looked up at him and cocking her head answered, "any friends of yours are welcome, I'm sure".

Smiling at her, he told her the story of Wong Lo and his wife Ling. In conclusion, he added, "their mine really did not work the way they hoped, so they sold it back to us. I discussed the possible job offer, and they are interested. Ling can help you in the house and Wong is a hard worker so he will be a great help to Nick." He concluded by saying, "the small house off the rear of the main house could be for them".

Jennie smiled thoughtfully and then gave Jarrod a big hug. "I will need all the help I can get" she replied. "But for now, I'm exhausted and think I'll head upstairs for the night". They all gave their respective "good nights" as Jennie headed to Nick's room. There was so much to think about and she was so grateful for everyone's help.

Later that evening as Nick returned to his room, he smiled warmly at his sleeping wife. He threw his clothes on top of his old saddle and gently eased into the bed. Jennie sighed in her sleep and turned toward him – as he enfolded her in his arms and kissed her good night.


	7. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Hester

Jarrod pushed his law books aside as he stood, stretched and walked to the window to watch the street below. He mind was far away trying to wrangle the consequences of a legal opinion when he suddenly put his knuckles on the ledge and peered closely at the people walking below. There she was...the dark haired lady he noticed earlier in the day ...swishing her skirts as she sashayed along the boardwalk doing some window shopping..her face partially obscured by the parasol she was carrying. What was it that was so familiar? As if on cue, she turned her head slightly but just enough that Jarrod recognized her – "Hester Converse" Jarrod muttered to himself, "what the heck is she doing here?"

She strolled on a bit further - nodding and smiling at the menfolk who were tipping their hats to her before turning completely around so as to see and be seen by all of them – and then waltzed into the dressmaker's shop.

Ettie Johnson was finishing a fitting when she noticed the well dressed woman who just entered. "Be right with you" she called out.

"Take your time" the woman returned, as she fingered a beautiful creation on the nearest mannequin.

Finally, after bidding her customer a good day, Ettie turned to Hester, "How may I help you?" she asked, adding, "You're new here aren't you?"

Something in the woman's demeanor didn't seem quite right to Ettie as she looked past the smile into cold eyes. "I'm looking for a dress that must make me look absolutely beautiful" Hester said pointing to the stunning blue gown she was admiring. "May I try this one on?"

Ettie removed the gown and ushered her into the dressing room, "call me when you need help with the fastenings" she said closing the curtain behind her.

Hester emerged and Ettie started lacing the gown. "Are you familiar with the Barkley family?" Hester inquired innocently.

Looking at Hester in the mirror, Ettie replied as noncommittal as possible, "everyone in Stockton knows the Barkleys".

"Well" Hester said, "I'm an old friend of Nick Barkley...I'm here to surprise him." Ettie finished the lacings and Hester turned to admire herself in the mirror. "Do you think he'll like this?" she asked.

"I'm sure he will" Ettie replied, "especially since his wife created this design".

Hester kept staring at her reflection as if she hadn't heard Ettie's reply, "yes" she murmured, "this will do perfectly". Turning to Ettie, she smirked, "I didn't realize his wife was a common worker".

Ettie looked at this strange woman and remarked, "Jennie and Nick are very happily married".

"Really?" she answered. Then after a moment's hesitation, Hester said "'ll take it...please have it delivered to the Stockton Hotel within the hour." She went back to the changing room, and upon emerging, paid for the gown and swept out of the shop leaving Ettie to stare after her.

Ettie was so upset...she didn't know what to do with the strange woman and her questions about the Nick and Jennie. Jennie was her best friend and business partner, but she didn't want to upset Jennie talking about the strange visit. Packaging up the gown, she left the shop to deliver it as promised. As she was walking back to the shop, she spied Jarrod coming out of his office.

"Mr. Barkely", she called, "can I speak with you?"

"Miss Johnson" Jarrod replied tipping his hat, "I was on my way to lunch...would you care to join me?"

He could tell that she was upset about something as she stammered, "Please...I really need to speak with you in private".

Taking her arm, he escorted her back to his office, "then we'll speak in here" as he opened the door for her. Motioning for her to sit in the client's chair, he sat behind his desk and waited for her to speak.

"Mr. Barkley", she started, "please don't think I'm foolish, but I've had a very strange customer in the store today."

Jarrod leaned forward and commented, "a very pretty dark haired lady who obviously wasn't from Stockton."

"How did you know?" Ettie cried, "she came in and was asking questions about your family...Nick and Jennie in particular. Said they were old friends and then bought my most expensive gown saying she was going to surprise him".

Jarrod nodded as she spoke, "I saw her enter your shop" he commented. "I'm really not sure why she would come back to Stockton". Then he added, "please keep this between us for now; I'll speak with Nick later". Ettie nodded and thanking him for his time, she left the office.

Jarrod grabbed his hat and after locking the office, mounted his horse and headed home. Something was definitely not quite right as it made no sense for Hester to be in Stockton. As he entered the house, he greeted Silas ... tossing his hat to him – then he went to plant a kiss on his mother's head as she was relaxing by the fireplace.

Ever perceptive about her eldest son's moods, she looked up at him, "what's on your mind Jarrod?" He looked toward the stairs and asked where Jennie was. When Victoria replied that Jennie and Audra were at site of the new house with the architect, he repeated the day's events concerning Hester.

When he was finished, Victoria just sat and stared at him, "whatever is she doing in Stockton? Audra told me that they ran into her in San Francisco...so she is well aware that Nick is now married".

"Well", Jarrod commented, "I wanted to give Nick warning that she's here."

Victoria frowned in dismay, "Nick and Heath went into town for dinner and then they were going to the Cattleman's Association meeting".

Jarrod shook his head, "I may be too late for the warning...but I've got to get back to town." Grabbing his hat off the foyer table, he kissed Victoria and went out the door.

Nick and Heath rode into town under the watchful but hidden gaze of Hester. She was hidden behind the draperies in her room and smiled as she watched them tie up their horses in front of the Stockton Hotel. She waited until they entered, then turned to look in the mirror. The beautiful dark blue gown fit like a glove and showed off all her curves to perfection. Turning, she blew out the lantern and locked the door to her room.

Nick and Heath were already seated at a table when Hester came strutting into the dining room. She spoke directly to the head waiter and was seated at a table directly across from them. She smiled sweetly and waved as they noticed her...then pretended they were not there as she began to read the menu.

Nick whispered to Heath, "should we just leave?" to which Heath answered, "your call". As uncomfortable as they were, they decided to order and ignore the blatant stares that Hester was sending their way. They were halfway through their meal when Jarrod entered the restaurant. He totally ignored Hester's wave as he sat down with his brothers.

Ordering a soup, he leaned and whispered, "any idea what she is doing here?" They both nodded in the negative and Jarrod commented, "lets just ignore her for now until she plays her hand."

As they finished, Nick paid the bill and they began to walk out of the restaurant. Hester watched them putting down her napkin as she stood up to follow. She nodded to the waiter, "put this on my bill" and swept out of the dining room.

The Barkley brothers were just exiting the hotel, when Hester let out a moan and crumpled to the floor in a dead faint. Jarrod reached her first and turning to his brothers commanded, " you two get out of here now".

Jarrod and the desk clerk helped Hester to a comfortable chair – while the head waiter brought a glass of sherry for her. She took the glass and looked at Jarrod over the rim as she sipped.

"Something on your mind, Mr. Barkely" she said.

"I'm just curious as to why you are in Stockton" he answered.

"Oh...is there a law against visiting this town?" she replied.

Jarrod shook his head, "No, Miss Converse, there's no law against visiting Stockton. I'm just a bit puzzled about your comments to the dressmaker that you were here to surprise Nick, especially since you are aware that he is married."

Hester stood up and shot an angry look at Jarrod, "don't put the mighty Barkley family on such a high pedestal, counselor" she remarked, "I have absolutely no interest in surprising a dusty gritty cowboy". And turning on her heel, she headed upstairs to her room without a backwards glance.


	8. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Wong Lo and Ling

With a cattle roundup looming in the near future, Nick left the details of their new house in Jennie's capable hands. Together with Victoria, Audra and Jarrod, he was confident that she would not be overwhelmed and could rely on her own good sense and taste to manage the project with their help.

True to his word, Jarrod arranged a meeting for Jennie with Wong Lo and Ling at his office. He was confident that the addition of these two hard workers would certainly lighten the load of managing the house and small ranch that Nick had planned out for him and Jennie.

As Jennie rode in the buggy to Stockton, Jarrod finished telling her the story of his meeting them in Rimfire. He reiterated that they were very hard workers and very disappointed that the mine did not pan out as they hoped. Unfortunately, the damage to them was done in Rimfire and they were finding it difficult to make a living or home there.

Arriving at his office, Jennie was settling herself when his secretary announced that Wong and Ling had arrived.

Introductions were handled by Jarrod, and both Wong and Ling bowed to Jennie as they acknowledged her, "so happy to meet you, Mrs. Barkley" Ling said in a soft accented voice.

"Oh please just call me Jennie" she replied.

Wong also bowed, as he answered, "certainly, Miss Jennie".

They all laughed as Jennie conceded, "OK...let's settle on Miss Jennie – but just Jennie would be fine too. I'm so glad to meet you both".

Jarrod spread out the plans for the new house on his desk. "This house is for you and Ling" he commented pointing to the small house located off the rear of the main house.

Both Wong and Ling looked at Jarrod with wide eyes. "Yes", he continued, "the arrangement would be that you two can live free in exchange for your services both in the main house and around the ranch."

They looked at each other and then Ling asked Jennie, "is this what you wish too?"

Jennie smiled at them, "yes", she replied, "I think it would be a good arrangement. You can help with the house and cooking...and eventually when the baby comes."

Wong looked at Jennie with tears in his eyes, "Ling and I have been chased from every place we ever tried to make a home."

Jarrod answered, "this home is on Barkley property. No one will bother you here."

Jennie lightly touched Ling's hand, "and you can plant your tree next to the house", she smiled, "where it will grow tall and straight".

And so, Wong and Ling accepted the offer to live on Nick and Jennie's homestead.

Two weeks later, the finalized plans were approved and construction began on Nick and Jennie's new home. The Barkley mills were in high gear pushing out the lumber needed for the construction, and a crew was already clearing the land and laying the foundation. Jennie sincerely hoped that the house would be finished before the winter, and Nick assured her that it would be so. Furniture and fixtures would be another matter since winter snows and storms could delay shipments, but he promised her they would be firmly settled before the baby came.

In the meantime, Wong and Ling settled themselves in a small cabin on the main ranch so that they could be available for whatever help they could give until all the construction was completed.

In the ensuing weeks, Jennie, Jarrod, Audra and Victoria alternated between visiting the construction site and ordering furnishings from the many catalogs that Jennie picked up around town, or that Jarrod brought her from trips to either San Francisco or Sacramento.

Jennie found it amazing at how much progress was being made – and every night she would fill Nick in on how the house was coming. "The main walls finally went up" she commented excitedly as she gently massaged his shoulders, "and I can really visualize how it will all look".

Nick smiled at his wife, "make sure it's not too feminine" he commented, "I know you and Audra."

Jennie laughed, "your mother and Jarrod are keeping us in line. The house will be classy and comfortable at the same time." Nick stood up and stretched, thanking her for easing the day's stress in his neck. Then he give her a playful kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I am so happy" she gushed as she hugged him, "everything has been so perfect!"

"Well, just don't go tiring yourself running around", Nick commented. The Festival is coming up and there will be lots to do there".

Jennie smiled as she headed behind the screen to change into her night clothes. Emerging, she looked down at her expanding waistline, "I sure hope I'm not too big to dance and enjoy the Festival" she said.

Nick put his arms around her, "and I'm sure glad I can still hold you" he laughed. Just then, he felt the baby kick and looked at Jennie with a startled expression, "guess my son is jealous" he smiled. Jennie shook her head. There was no convincing Nick that his child just might be a girl.


	9. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Hester and Nick

The annual Fall Festival was the perfect autumn day in the Valley. The leaves were a myriad of colors, and the weather was crisp enough that all Jennie needed was a light shawl. She and Nick greeted everyone at the breakfast table and excitedly discussed the days' events and especially the ones he and Heath would be competing in. All work at the ranch and the new house construction were halted so that even the workers and the hands could join the day's activities. Dressed and ready to leave, the men mounted up, while the ladies settled themselves in the carriage for the ride to Stockton.

Arriving, they excitedly watched the buzz of activity. Audra and Jennie decided to wander the booths that had been set up with all sorts of baked goodies, jams and preserves, and pickled vegetables. Victoria and Jarrod went to the Cattleman's Hotel to have refreshments, which left Nick and Heath to watch some of the competitions they weren't involved with.

"I'll meet up with you at the shooting range", Nick called to Jennie as she and Audra waved good bye.

A wrestling ring had been set up in the middle of the street and Nick and Heath stood on the boardwalk to get a better view of the competition. Watching from behind a curtain in the Hotel, Hester waited patiently for an opportunity to catch Nick alone. He knew she was in Stockton because of the note she sent him, but he was fervently hoping he could avoid seeing her. Her patience was shortly rewarded when one of the contestants was slammed to the mat and apparently passed out. Nick ran to get the doctor, and Hester made her move.

She raced down the stairs and caught up with him as he was on his way back to the wrestling ring and pulled him into the hotel lobby. "How dare you ignore me" she hissed at him.

"What are you talking about? he countered, "and why are you hounding me?"

"Once I was the light of your life...the most beautiful woman you ever saw" she cried, "Everything in your life was going to revolve around me...and then you run off an marry that slip of a nothing and act as if I don't exist".

Nick stared at her incredulously. "If I remember correctly, you walked...or more correctly...rode out of my life at the exact moment I needed the woman I thought I loved by my side." he said angrily. Then he added emphatically, "I am very in love with my wife and she with me. Go away and leave us alone".

He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm again. "No one walks away from me, Nick Barkley" she stated angrily.

"Hester" he said removing her hand from his arm, "I don't know what it is you want from me, but go back to San Francisco and marry one of your fancy dudes." And with that, he stormed out the door – and right into Jennie and Audra.

They instantly saw the smoking anger in his face. "Whatever was that all about?" Jennie inquired.

He stared down at her and barked, "go enjoy the festival and leave me alone". Jennie arched her eyebrows in shock. Nick had never said a cross word to her, but aware of her husband's mood, she merely shrugged and walked away.

Audra turned to her brother, "what's wrong with you?" she scolded. "More importantly, what is Hester doing in Stockton?"

Nick angrily said, "I can't seem to get rid of her" Then he added, "Leave it alone, Audra. I just hope she gets tired of whatever this game is and goes away."

In the meantime, Hester turned around and encountered the disapproving stares of Victoria and Jarrod.

"Hester", Victoria started, "Nick is a married man now...why don't you leave him alone." Hester let out a deep sigh and without any acknowledgment, stormed up the stairs to her room.

Victoria and Jarrod left the Hotel and saw Audra standing on the boardwalk looking after Nick.

Victoria shook her head as she watched her son storm after Jennie.

"Apparently Hester will not leave Nick alone" Audra commented.

Jarrod looked after his brother, "I think Nick is smart enough to protect his marriage." Together they returned to watch the wrestling matches and allow Nick and Jennie some privacy.

Nick hurried to catch up with Jennie and turning her to him, enfolded her in his arms. She looked up and he could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Jennie" he said softly, "I'm so sorry. I have no idea why she is here" She just nodded her head as he continued, "you are my world, my love and my life...don't ever forget that."

She laid her head on his chest and let the soft tears flow, "I guess I'm just being too emotional" she said. "You mean the world to me, Nick."

Nick kissed the top of her head, and lifting her chin looked into her eyes, "why don't I buy the most beautiful woman in Stockton a caramel apple" he said smiling. She laughed and taking his arm, they walked over to the apple stand together.

For the rest of the day and into the night, Jennie and Nick enjoyed their time together. She cheered for him as he competed in the shooting contests, and when he offered her the rifle, she laughed and politely declined.

They continued to sample the many tastings offered and eventually met up with the rest of the family for the evening's dancing. True to form, Hester was there and the center of attention. She danced her way from one cowboy to the next and reveled in the crowd of admirers that were surrounding her. She fervently hoped that Nick would feel a pang of jealousy, but instead she felt a twinge of anger when she realized that Jennie and Nick left the dance early.

The moon lit ride home reminded Jennie of another ride a while ago when Nick was first courting her. She shyly suggested a detour to their lake, and when they arrived, Nick gently helped her from the buggy. They walk arm in arm toward the fallen oak log where she had serenaded him on their first date, and looked toward the rising structure of their soon to be home.

"Nick" she whispered, "are you happy to be married to me?"

He knelt down in front of her, and taking her hands in his, kissed them as he answered, "you have made me the happiest man in the world".

"But...Hester?" she questioned.

Looking deeply into her eyes, he replied, "I am forever thankful that I didn't make the biggest mistake in my life by marrying her."

And gathering Jennie in his arms, they shared a passionate kiss in the soft moonlight.


	10. Chapter 11

Oakwood Lake

Jennie was thrilled with the progress being made at Oakwood Lake. The interior walls were finished and wood paneling and flooring were being installed. Wong and Ling's little house had been completed and they were settling in nicely. Jennie and Ling planned out a vegetable garden and other flower planting for around the two houses once spring arrived.

"I haven't had a garden since my days at Laramie" Jennie reminisced to Ling. Then she added, "the rose bushes will add some lovely color."

Ling nodded her approval, "Yes, Miss Jennie" she said, "fresh vegetables will make the baby strong."

The barn and stable were also nearing completion, and Nick and Heath were arranging for some of the horses to be stabled there. Nick designated Joshua to instruct Wong on "stable maintenance" and Wong was more than happy to pitch in both at Oakwood Lake and at the main ranch house.

Furniture and other fixtures were arriving weekly and Jarrod arranged for storage for whatever could not be used immediately in one of the main ranch's barns.

Jennie and Ling were on their way back from a brief shopping trip in Stockton – having picked up some of the basic essentials and food stuffs. Jennie wanted to surprise Nick with his first meal in their house and Ling was more than happy to assist in the kitchen. Earlier, Victoria dropped off a couple of steaks, and she showed Jennie how to preserve the meat in shelled corn until the kitchen was better set up. She and Ling were sorting out the vegetables they bought and Ling was starting a fire in the newly installed stove. Unfortunately all the day's planning and the work of setting up the basics wore on Jennie. She was growing increasingly large in her pregnancy and was absolutely exhausted and short of breath.

"Miss Jennie, you rest and I will fix dinner" Ling said to her. "I think I'll lay down on the settee for a few minutes" she replied.

The next thing she realized, Nick was barreling into the house, "Jennie...Jennie" he shouted, "where are you?"

She called to him, "I'm in here resting." He came in and started laughing as he realized she couldn't get up and out of the settee.

"You looked like a turtle on its back" he chuckled. And taking her hand, gently pulled her up from the settee.

"I seem to have grown substantially overnight" she laughed.

He put his arms around her and giving her a kiss saying, "...lets have that dinner you promised."

She looked at his dusty appearance, "can you tidy up a bit?" she asked. He looked down and nodding, left to wash up at the outside water trough.

Feeling presentable, he went to meet Jennie and arm-in-arm they walked into the sparsely furnished dining room. Jennie had set the makeshift table with the lace linens and beautiful china they received as wedding gifts. Fine silverware, two crystal glasses and a candelabra completed the picture.

Nick held the chair for Jennie while Ling brought out the covered dishes of their dinner and bowing wished them a good night. "I will clean up later, Miss Jennie" she said as she left the house.

Nick looked at the dishes and gushed with anticipation, "I'm starving" as he lifted the cover of the first dish...and looked down at the cooked spinach. Then lifting the cover of the second dish, winced as he saw a salad. Jennie could see his face and didn't know whether to laugh or just stare. The third dish was uncovered and revealed rice and cooked string beans.

He looked across the table at Jennie and said, "are we eating just leaves and vegetables?"

Jennie started to laugh, "I guess she forgot the steak" she said simply.

"Can we just leave" Nick asked.

"We can't insult Ling" Jennie replied. "Eat what's here...and when we go back to the ranch we can see what Silas has made".

"I assume you can straighten this out?" Nick said with a wave of his hand.

"Well, I'll certainly try" she replied.

Nick and Jennie entered into the kitchen and saw Silas putting away the left-overs from the family meal.

"Hold on there, Silas" Nick said holding up his hand, "Jennie and I will finish the leftovers." And with that, he seated Jennie at the kitchen table and proceeded to serve the left over steak, mashed potatoes and vegetables.

Victoria heard his voice and upon entering the kitchen arched her eyebrows and questioned, "what are you two doing in here?"

Nick replied, with his mouthful, "Twying to eat a decent supper." Jennie started laughing and they both told Victoria of the meal Ling had prepared.

She joined in their laughter. "Well, Silas will just have to give Ling some cooking lessons about ranch food". Jennie and Nick finished their meal – and the three of them adjourned to the library where Jarrod was relaxing with a glass of sherry.

Jennie greeted Jarrod warmly, but then looking at the others, said "I really am exhausted, so I'm going upstairs to lie down and hopefully fall asleep."

Nick went to go with her, but she gave him a hug, "no, my love, you stay here and relax...I'll be just fine." and with that, she said her good-nights and headed upstairs with Victoria.

"Well, brother Nick" Jarrod said cheerily, "how was the first dinner in your new home?"

Nick gave him a sidelong glance and muttered, "it will get better".

Heath commented, "yes, Silas told me about your dinner of leaves and vegetables".

The brothers settled in for a game of billiards, and while Heath was setting up the table, Jarrod turned to Nick. "When I was in San Francisco, I ran into Brett Skyler and got some interesting gossip bout Hester".

"So what" Nick retorted.

"Well", Jarrod said, "it appears that Ms. Converse is the victim of younger beauty".

Nick looked at him, "Now, what the heck does that mean?"

Jarrod replied, "It means that there is always someone younger and prettier who enters the social scene and becomes the center of attention."

Nick leaned on his cue stick, "continue" he said.

"Apparently, Ms. Converse is not the toast of the town the way she once was...and it is having an effect on her social...and mental status" Jarrod answered.


	11. Chapter 12

Baby Barkley - Part I

Having arrived home in September, the newly minted family veterinarian – Dr. Eugene Barkley – was well involved in establishing his practice of looking after the herds of cattle and other animals of not only his family, but the other ranchers and residents in the Valley. The general practitioner, Dr. Morton, was relieved that there was finally a veterinarian in the area who could see to his many "non human" patients – and Dr. Barkley's budding practice was already growing by leaps and bounds.

Audra willingly became his assistant. Her love of animals and natural ability handling them made her an invaluable asset to Eugene. It warmed Victoria's heart to see her two youngest children bonding together and establishing themselves in the Valley.

She smiled to herself as she thought of Nick and Jennie. Jennie's "passive-agressive" personality was just what her headstrong and often impulsive son needed to rein him in somewhat. And with the new baby coming in several weeks, the holidays would be extra exciting this year. Oakwood Lake was coming along and she was sure that once the baby came and Jennie was up to it, they would permanently move there and establish their own little dynasty.

Jarrod's practice was expanding too. His took Brett Skyler in as a San Francisco partner and their reputation in the State brought them more clients than they could handle. How she wished Jarrod would find someone to love, marry and have a family with. He would never forget Beth, but he was too young to remain alone and he had so much love to give.

Now, Heath was another story. He was shy and loving – but there seemed to be a slight hesitancy on his part to reach out to the many lovely and available women in the Valley that would be a suitable wife.

Oh, how she wished Tom could see how the seeds they planted were growing.

The holiday celebrations of Christmas, Jennie's birthday and Nick and Jennie's first anniversary were markedly different than the prior year. For one, the weather was blustery cold – and there was already six inches of snow covering the ground – with more flurries ahead. And secondly, there was the anticipated birth of their first child. As Jennie's time to deliver was rapidly approaching, they moved back into Nick's old room in mid December so that she would not be alone. With the family totally enmeshed in the holiday celebrations, Jennie didn't want to spoil the season, so she made no mention of the cramps she had been experiencing for the past week. She kept looking at her ever expanding size and wished it would soon be over and she could focus on taking care of Nick and the baby in their new home.

This morning, she was feeling especially "crampy" and ached as she gingerly made her way downstairs – carrying a favorite pillow with her. "Is there any way to get comfortable" she mused, adding, "I feel as big as two cows." She walked into the parlor and realized there was total silence in the house.

With the Christmas holiday over, Audra and Victoria traveled into Stockton to finalize the New Year celebration with the orphans. Jarrod was finishing a brief in his study, while Heath decided to enjoy the relative quiet and take a well deserved nap. Nick was out in the barn making sure there was plenty of hay for the horses and everything was settled down for the cold winter evening.

Jennie plopped herself on a chair next to the fireplace trying to make herself as comfortable as possible. She hadn't slept well the past couple of nights. Fidgeting with several pillows, she tried placing them so she could relax, and finally in utter frustration threw them on the floor. Sighing, she looked wistfully at the Christmas tree and then out the window at the gently falling snow – wishing her mother could be with her at this special time.

Turning to Nick as he walked into the room, she commented, "I think our little Barkley will be making an appearance soon".

Nick walked over and gave her a kiss as he gently tucked a stray piece of hair around her ear, "can't wait to meet him"he said. She laughed at the "him" – Nick was so sure it was a boy that he hadn't given any thought to his life if it were a girl.

Silas came into the parlor with a tray of tea and biscuits – which Jennie looked at – but shook her head "no".

"Miss Jennie", he said softly, "you hardly ate any breakfast, and last night you didn't eat any dinner...you need to eat something and keep up your strength".

She smiled, "thank you, Silas, but I feel if I eat anything, I'm going to explode".

Nick tried encouraging her, but she just looked up and said, "I feel so big and uncomfortable, my feet are so swollen that my shoes don't fit any more...and breathing is becoming so difficult". Silas left the tray on the table as he went back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to be complaining" she whispered, "but I'm just not feeling well...and I have been having these pains for the past week".

Nick knelt down next to her, "hang in there, my beloved, this will all be over soon." And taking her hand, gave it a gentle kiss. Jennie leaned over to give him a hug – and was suddenly wracked by such a sharp pain that she gasped. She could feel something wet running down her legs, and looking down, she saw that her gown and the chair were stained.

She held onto Nick as another wave of pain took hold of her. "I think its time" she whispered, "my water just broke".

Nick took her in his arms – and tried to help her stand when another sharp pain stopped her in her tracks. "Jarrod!" Nick yelled, "Jarrod...Heath...someone help me!" Jarrod ran into the parlor and took in the scene before him– coming to the other side of Jennie – both he and Nick gently tried to help her stand.

"OOooooow", Jennie shrieked as she felt yet another pain – making it impossible for her to move – coupled with the fact that every time she had a contraction, water was leaking from her.

"Oh, Nick", she whimpered laying her head against him, "I'm making such a mess".

Nick and Jarrod held her up as Jarrod whispered, "its alright, honey, nothing that can't be fixed".

By now, Heath was at the top of the stairs and hurried down to help them carry Jennie upstairs to Nick's room. But it did not work...Jennie's pains were coming quickly and very intense - and she started to cry,

"No...I can't make the stairs".

Looking around, Nick said, "The guest room...let's bring her in there". Together, the brothers managed to carry Jennie as carefully as possible into the downstairs guest room, where they laid her on the bed. She was tossing and turning trying to hold onto anything as the next pain came. Nick held her hands – true concern mirrored in his face as he looked helplessly at his brothers.

Having heard Jennie's screams, Silas came running into the room after them.

"Mr. Eugene is in the barn – I just saw him ride in", he said.

"Go get him", Nick shouted, "NOW!" Silas ran outside into the snow and found Eugene unsaddling his horse.

"Miss Jennie – come quick...she's in a bad way" he shouted as he pushed Eugene toward the house. Grabbing his bag, Eugene ran into the house – shaking the snow off himself, shouting for Nick.

"In here, Gene" the voice came from the guest room.

He ran into the room as Jennie clung to Nick and tried to ride out the next contraction. She was deathly pale...and it seemed to Gene as if the contractions were very intense.

Placing his hands on her stomach as the next contraction came he turned to Nick, "how long have these been going on?".

Nick replied, "it just started – maybe 20 minutes...she said she had small pains all night though and apparently last week too".

"Heath", Gene ordered, "get me some blankets, towels and clean sheets."

The air was pierced by the next scream from Jennie, "Niiiiiick" as she grabbed for his hand, "hold me!" She was panting and sweat was pouring down her face and back.

Nick looked helplessly at Eugene, "do something" he shouted at his younger brother.

"Make her comfortable" Gene said to Nick, "...loosen that dress" adding "Jarrod...help him".

Heath came back with the sheets, towels and blankets Gene wanted. Ripping a sheet into strips, Gene tied them to the bedposts for Jennie to hold onto during contractions. Nick sat next to Jennie – alternating between rubbing her back and holding on to her as the pains continued; while Jarrod wiped her brow.

And, so the scenario continued for the next two hours. The brothers were growing more concerned as Jennie was obviously becoming weaker. Gene used his stethoscope to monitor both Jennie and the baby's heartbeats, while continuing to check the progress of her dilation with as much decorum as he could manage.

After a particularly strong contraction, Jennie let out a low moan and passed out. Gene motioned for his brothers to join him outside the room.

"I'm concerned for both her and the baby" he said grimly, "their heartbeats are getting weaker". Continuing somberly, he said, "Even with this intense labor, Jennie is not dilating and unless she does...she will not be able to deliver the baby."

Nick looked at his younger brother, "you're a doctor", his voice cracking with emotion, "...do something?"

Gene faced Nick, "I'm a veterinarian..."

With tears in his eyes, Nick pleaded, "please, Gene, ...don't let them die!"

Jarrod took Nick's arm, while he looked at Gene, "Can't you do anything?" he questioned, "Mother and Audra are probably stuck in Stockton in this weather...and we'll never find Doc Morton".

Gene looked at his brothers, "there is a procedure called a Cesarean Section...an operation that cuts into the woman and physically removes the baby. I've only seen it done once – and that was on a cow...never on a woman...and I have never done this procedure myself".

They looked at each other and Jarrod spoke first, "I assisted a doctor once on a train when he operated on Audra's appendix" he said, then added, "We will all help you...we haven't much choice, Gene".

Eugene took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He looked at each of his brothers – but especially at Nick who was trying to be stoic and hide the tears in his eyes, "I don't have to tell you all that I am scared to attempt this...but if we do nothing, they will both certainly die".


	12. Chapter 13

Baby Barkley - Part II

Eugene prepped his brothers on what they needed to do. Looking in his medical bag, he took out a small bottle of chloroform, a scalpel, suturing thread and whatever else he might need – and neatly laid them on a clean sheet. By this time, Jennie's strength had waned considerably and she was deathly pale and barely made any sound as the contractions continued.

"Heath, get Silas' sharpest knife, two bowls and bottles of our best whiskey" he said without turning. He was laying clean sheets both under and on top of Jennie and was cutting away the rest of her outer garments. Heath returned with the bowls, knife and whiskey. Eugene instructed him to empty the whiskey into the bowls.

"Jarrod and Nick", he said "I want you both to wash your hands in the whiskey – and don't touch anything else".

Dropping his medical instruments in the other bowl, he continued, "Heath, keep clean sheets and blankets handy for the baby to be wrapped in." When Nick and Jarrod were finished washing themselves, he took a deep breath and said, "we're ready".

Holding a cloth soaked in the chloroform he placed it covering Jennie's nose and mouth. "It will take about 5 minutes", he said to Jarrod, "and she'll be unconscious." Then he added with a wry smile, "be careful, Jarrod, not to get too close or you'll be on the floor too". "If she starts to stir, add another drop to the cloth" he concluded – handing Jarrod the small bottle.

"Nick", he said, "hold her shoulders down – I don't want any involuntary jerking".

"Heath, you stand next to me and blot up as much blood as you can with those smaller towels". When the brothers were in place and he was assured Jennie was unconscious, he wiped her down with alcohol, took his scalpel and began to make an incision cutting Jennie's stomach. Nick winced as he watched the sharp instrument cut into his wife's body – silently praying that Gene would be successful in saving his wife and child.

Finishing the incision, Gene wriggled his hands into the wound and pulled out the baby – a boy – who immediately started screaming, and handed him to Heath - "stay close and wrap him in the sheet", he looked back into the wound and exclaimed, "I don't believe it". Placing his hands again in the wound, he pulled out another baby boy. Eugene took the second wailing baby and wrapping him in a sheet - handed him to Nick. Then he proceeded to quickly cut and tie the umbilical cords of the two squealing infants.

Jarrod turned to Nick – "well", he smiled, "congratulations are in order here". As they were holding the two babies, Eugene finished the procedure and sutured Jennie's incision. When he was done, he instructed Jarrod to remove the chloroform cloth from her face.

"Nick" he said, "she'll awake in about 20 minutes – but she'll be in a lot of pain and probably very nauseous and disoriented".

Instructing Heath to bring warm water for baths, he proceeded to examine each baby. Heath and Silas returned with more warm water – and Eugene cleaned each of the babies – and handed them to Jarrod and Nick to dress while he washed down Jennie. She was beginning to stir and he hurriedly finished and draped another clean sheet over her.

As she opened her eyes, she looked at Nick holding his baby, "oh my" she whispered hoarsely, "is it a boy?"

Nick tenderly kissed her forehead, "yes, my beloved, it's a boy...and another boy" as he nodded toward Jarrod. In her foggy state, it took a few seconds for his words to sink in...as she looked from Nick to Jarrod and back to Nick again.

"I don't believe it" she smiled wanly.

Eugene placed the two infants next to her saying, "you've been through a rough time...please try and rest".

She again smiled up at Eugene, "I don't believe it..thank you all" she whispered as she held her two sons and looked toward Nick. "Please take the babies" she asked weakly, and then kissing each of the little ones, she closed her eyes.

Eugene looked at his brothers, "I'll give her some laudanum for pain and she'll sleep for a while".

Nick gave his brother a worried look, "will she be all right?"

Eugene answered, "she needs time to heal and that may take a while".

Suddenly they heard Victoria's voice, "where is everyone?"

Heath went out to get her and Audra, "well, how did you two get back here?' he asked.

Entering the room, Victoria looked at her sons – and Jennie and the babies and went to hug Nick – "Ciego heard what was happening and rode to find us."

Audra chimed in, "Ciego is looking for Dr. Morton – he believes he went home and hopefully he'll be able to bring him here – since it has stopped snowing."

Now that Victoria and Audra were there, the brothers felt as if they could breathe and relax a bit. Victoria instructed Silas to bring some warm milk and two clean cloths. When they arrived she took one of the infants from the sleeping Jennie and began to dip the cloth into the milk and then into the baby's mouth. Taking a cue from her mother, Audra took the other baby – and proceeded to feed him the same way.

About an hour later, the babies were fed and settled, and Nick went to look in on Jennie. She was still deathly pale, but at least she appeared to be sleeping comfortably. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and rubbed is hand across her forehead – thank goodness there was no fever. Victoria stood by the doorway and watched her son looking tenderly at his wife.

She went in and put her hand on his arm, "she will be fine" she said as she gave him a soft hug, "it will just take time". Nick nodded and she saw the tear roll down his cheek.

Hearing footsteps in the hallway, they turned and saw Eugene leading Doctor Morton enter into the room.

"I got here as fast as I could" he said looking down at Jennie, "let me examine her". Everyone except Eugene left the room as the doctor looked over Jennie and her sutured incision.

"I must say, Dr. Barkley, you did a good job for your first Cesarean operation and under these circumstances" he complemented.

Gene nodded his head, "I just hope she heals quickly".

"All in good time" Dr. Morton replied, "now let me see the little ones".

He examined the two babies and pronounced them in excellent health. He instructed the family on feeding them until Jennie was awake and up to nursing.

"She's going to need a lot of help for a couple of weeks" he concluded.

After a well deserved dinner, Nick left to go look in on Jennie. Victoria and Audra took the babies into Victoria's room where they settled them together in the cradle.

"We'll look after the boys for now" Victoria said, "you look after Jennie".

Suddenly Audra started to laugh, "what are the babies names?" she questioned.

Nick looked back and arched an eyebrow, "I don't know...everything happened so fast that I didn't think about that. Guess we'll have to wait for Jennie to wake up and then we'll settle that issue". Kissing his mother and sister good night, he went into his room and settled himself on the wing-back chair next to the bed. "Yes", he thought, "what will we name the babies?"


	13. Chapter 14

Hell Hath No Fury

Hester grimaced as she read the society notice in the San Francisco Chronicle, "Barkley Family of Stockton Welcomes Twin Boys". In utter disgust, she crumpled the newspaper and threw it into the fireplace and watched as it slowly caught fire and disintegrated. Then turning on her heel, she swept down the stairs and into the living room of the house where she was currently residing.

"Mabel" she said sharply to the servant who was setting flowers on the table, "bring me some tea". She settled herself into the large wing chair and took the cup that was offered without so much as a "thank you".

Her thoughts were flying unimpeded through her head. "Those babies should have been mine" she muttered as her dark eyes flashed, reflecting the flames from the fireplace. "He should have been mine" she continued.

Then she put the cup down and stood up, "this insult will not go unpunished".

Jennie's recuperation was remarkably swift. Within a couple of weeks, she was walking around and able to nurse her babies in relative comfort. Ling was a great asset to her – and Jennie confided to Nick that she hoped they could all move back to Oakwood Lake and establish their family routine there.

Eugene and Dr. Morton regularly checked in on her and the boys. Little Thomas Jarrod and Eugene Heath were growing steadily and strong. Eugene explained that although they were twins, the boys were born in different "sacks" and therefore were not identical. Thomas Jarrod had his mother reddish hair and blue eyes, while Eugene Heath favored his father with his dark hair and eyes. Both babies had their father's dimpled smile and it warmed Jennie's heart every time she held one of the boys to her breast and nursed them.

In April, they moved back to Oakwood Lake – and with Ling's help, Jennie planted a vegetable garden – which she claimed was her refuge when she needed to reclaim her peace. The boys were crawling and could literally be found just about everywhere. It took both she and Ling to keep track of them and eventually she resorted to blocking off what she could to corral them in a central part of the house.

Nick would come home after a day on the range and his beaming smile told her how proud he was of his family. Together they made a routine of bathing the boys before bedtime and Nick would hold each baby and tell him a story before tucking them into bed. Then his thoughts would turn to Jennie. She had regained her slim figure and most of her spunk, but Nick noticed a distinct limp in her gait. She was anxious to resume life to the fullest and even spoke to Nick about riding some of the new mares that were recently bought.

They were finishing dinner at the small kitchen table which they favored when it was just the two of them. "The boys are growing in leaps and bounds" he commented to her.

"Yes", she smiled, "some days I feel like I'm herding sheep as I chase after them."

Then she reached over and touched his arm, "I really am feeling much better" she said warmly.

He smiled at her and kissed her hand, "I know" he replied, "just don't overdue things."

The attractive brunette swept into the gunsmith shop on Market Street and smiled sweetly at the proprietor behind the counter. "I'm looking for a gun" she said innocently to the shopkeeper. "Well, ma'am", he replied, "do you have anything particular in mind?"

Hester looked at the cases of hand guns and turning to him said, "I am taking a trip on the stage – and want a gun for protection. Something not too heavy, but effective".

The shop keeper went to a show case and took out a few samples to show her.

"This is a 6-shot single-action revolver which measured about 13 inches long and weighed 2.6 pounds. This might work for you." He handed her the gun and showed her how to cock and aim it.

She handled the gun for a few seconds and then said, "this should work perfectly; do you have any bullets?"

The shopkeeper smiled at her, "yes, I do" and took out a box of cartridges and put them on the counter.

"I'll take all of this" she said, "but can you show me how to load it?"

He patiently explained how to load the gun, cock and aim it. "You should have not trouble if some desperado holds up the stage." Then watching her smile at him, he wrapped her purchase as she pushed the money across the counter.

Hester's next stop was the train depot, where she checked the schedules for trains to Stockton, and having decided on a train leaving in a week, made her purchase and returned to the hotel. "Yes", she mused to herself, "Nick Barkley will pay for what he has done to me."


	14. Chapter 15

Death takes No Holiday

NOTE: Character death. A very difficult chapter to write and it took me a while to decide which direction to take the story.

The spring wore on as Jennie and Nick became used to their new home and the sound of two healthy boys babbling for their mother. Ling was constantly in attendance and her help proved invaluable to Jennie. The boys were growing in leaps and bounds, and it was all Jennie and Ling could do to keep up with them.

After much thought, Hester reconsidered her plan for revenge. Upon making a few discreet inquiries, she learned the name of a gunslinger who could do the job without her pretty hands getting dirty. A couple of telegrams and he agreed to meet her in San Francisco to finalize arrangements. She was almost giddy with anticipation at how sweet her revenge would be against the Barkleys – Nick in particular.

On the appointed meeting date, Hester wandered to the train depot and looked around.

Out of the shadows a shady figure approached her. "Miss Converse?" he said in a raspy voice.

"Meet me at the hotel at 6" she whispered in reply, and turning on her heel strode toward the hotel.

Jeff Longers had met quite a few "Hester Converse's" in his day – beautiful women with revenge in their hearts. He was sure this one could pay handsomely for his unique services. Smiling to himself, he watched her swagger away and then he headed toward the saloon.

Once Longers felt he had delayed enough, he flipped a couple of coins on the bar and strode out the door. Looking into the dimly lit deserted street, he slowly made his way toward the hotel. Hester Converse was waiting in the lobby when he walked in. Taking his arm, she guided him back out onto the street.

"It must be done with the utmost care and precision" she murmured.

She continued, "I don't care who dies...as long as Nick Barkley lives and suffers".

"It will take me a few months to scout out and plan. You'll hear when I've finished" he said as he took the envelope of cash she handed him. He melted into the darkness as Hester returned to the hotel.

"Hands for hire" the sign read, as Joshua Watson sat at the table in the rear of the saloon. A couple of weeks had passed since Longers had met with Hester, and he had slowly been forming a plan in his head for how to finalize the contract he made with her. Nick Barkley was hiring hands for his own ranch, and Longers had just enough cattle experience to qualify as the help they were seeking.

"What's the job" he gruffly inquired as he sat down before Joshua at the table.

"Basically, its for stable and ranch work – breaking horses, riding herd, general ranch work" Joshua replied as he added, "standard monthly wage and room and board if you are interested". Longers rattled off some of the ranches he worked at, giving sketchy details, but enough that Joshua was interested.

"Come up to the main Barkley ranch tomorrow morning and meet Nick Barkley" Joshua offered, "If he likes you, he'll hire you on".

Promptly at 8 a.m., Longers arrived at the Barkley ranch and introduced himself to the tall man standing with his foot on the fence.

"Jeff Longers" he said as he extended a grisled hand.

"Nick Barkley" came the reply. "Josh told me about you – can you rope...ride herd...brand?"

"I can do it all" was Longers answer.

"Ok, we'll see what you are made of", Nick replied. With a nod of his head, Nick indicated the bronc in the corral, "give it a try?" he asked. Longers nodded and scaling the rail, walked over to the horse. A couple of rides and throws – and Nick was statisfied the man knew what he was doing.

"Report to Josh at my ranch" he said. "You can start tomorrow".

The next morning, Longers arrived at Oakwood Lake, and Joshua introduced him to the hands and showed him where he could bunk. Once settled, Longers came back out to the corral area and saw a slim redhead walking over to him.

"Good morning", she said extending a hand, "I'm Jennie Barkley". Longers looked down at the petite woman and smiled,

" G'morning, Ma'am" he replied taking her proffered hand.

"Welcome" Jennie continued, "I make a point of greeting each new hand".

"Mighty kind of you, Ma'am" Longers replied as he nodded and turned to take his leave.

Jennie watched him leave and all of a sudden a chill came over her. She couldn't put a name to it, but the feeling was so strong that she stood staring at the back of the man she had just met.

Later, when she was inside, she mentioned the feeling to Ling.

"Very strange, Missy", Ling commented. "Last night I hear dog howling – not a good omen. Missy please be careful". And with that, Ling walked away, leaving Jennie feeling more unsettled than she had been.

Later that evening, once the boys had been settled, Jennie mentioned to Nick about her encounter with Longers, the strange feeling she had, and Ling's reaction and the howling dog. Nick cocked his head and with a smile said, "Now don't get caught up in superstitions. We have a roundup coming and I need every hand we can hire". Giving her a playful kiss on her nose, he went into the den to review some paperwork, leaving Jennie to shrug her shoulders and go back to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Life at Oakwood Lake continued with its everyday routines. Jennie would bring the boys out to the corral to watch the hands work with the horses, and there were many times she encountered Jeff Longers. He was polite and would nod as she greeted him, but always kept his distance – especially when she had the boys with her.

In his own mind, Longers had formulated a plan to fulfill his contract with Hester. What better way to take revenge on Nick Barkley than to harm a member of his family. It could be carried out so simply, and Longers would be off and away before anyone was the wiser.

The late fall weather reminded Jennie of past picnics and smiling, she called to Ling, "why don't we take the boys out for a picnic and meet up with Nick and Heath – we could even bring them lunch".

"Yes, Missy" Ling replied, "that would be a great surprise."

The ladies worked on packing a basket full of goodies and once the boys were awake, Jennie called for Joshua to bring the buckboard around. "I can ride with you and show you where they are" he said. After helping Ling settle the boys and baskets in the rear, Jennie climbed on board, and followed Josh as she drove the wagon out of the corral area.

Longers came out of the bunk house in time to see Jennie drive the wagon off. Smiling to himself, he entered the barn and saddled his horse. Checking the cartridges in his rifle, he attached his saddle bag and gear to the horse, mounted and rode after Jennie' wagon.

Longers followed them at a respectable distance, keeping to the trees and just far enough away that he could not be seen. After about an hour's drive, Joshua showed Jennie a grove of trees where she could stop and set up for her picnic.

"You settle down here, Miss Jennie" he called, "while I ride on ahead and fetch Mr. Nick and Mr. Heath".

"Don't spoil my surprise" Jennie called after him.

She and Ling proceeded to spread out a blanket on the ground and get the boys settled and occupied by stacking small rocks into piles that they gleefully knocked down.

Meanwhile, Longers stopped and tied his horse on a low rise far enough not to be seen, but close enough to have a good shot at one of them.

"Gotta get this over before Barkley comes" he muttered to himself. He pulled his rifle from its sheath, and leaning against a large pile of stones, took careful aim.

"Now, who shall it be?" he laughed to himself. He took careful aim at the small red haired toddler on the blanket.

Ling saw the bee that was flying around Thomas Jarrod's head, and leaned over to swat it at precisely the same moment that Longers pulled the trigger. Jennie heard the "crack" of the rifle and watched in horror as Ling fell on top of child – blood gushing from the wound in her neck. Immediately, she started screaming as she grabbed her sons and ran for cover under the wagon.

Simultaneously, Joshua head the shot ring out just as he caught up to Nick and Heath. The three men spurred their horses around and galloped toward Jennie's screams.

Looking at the rise, Heath saw the lone horseman riding away. "I've got him" he shouted as he took off after Longers.

By the time Nick and Josh reached Jennie, she had already put the boys into the wagon and was valiantly trying to stop the flow of blood from Ling's neck. The men leaped off their horses, with Josh going to the boys and Nick trying to help Jennie. It was to no avail. Ling had lost too much blood and her eyes stared lifelessly at the sky. Jennie began weeping and violently shaking in Nick's arms.

"What happened?" she cried, "all we wanted was to surprise you". Nick tried comforting her while Josh stayed in the wagon with the boys.

As Jennie finally calmed down, Heath rode up to them, his horse in a lather.

He jumped down and walked over to Nick. "He's dead about a mile from here. He wouldn't stop. I shot him in the head". Looking down at Ling, he somberly picked up the picnic blanket and gently laid it over her.

Nick stood up, still holding Jennie in his arms. "Heath, you go get the sheriff and meet us at Oakwood Lake".

Jennie would never forget the primal scream that came from Wong as he realized that the body lying in the wagon was Ling. As much as they tried, neither she nor Nick could comfort him. He vowed revenge – ranting in a language that neither Nick nor Jennie understood and any attempt at reasoning was lost. He pushed them aside and went to his cabin sobbing.

About an hour later, the Sheriff arrived with Heath.

"The gunman is at the coroner's", Sheriff Johnson commented. "No identification on him – just a wad of $100 bills".

Nick shook his head, "I just don't understand" he muttered, "who would do this?"


	15. Chapter 5A

CHAPTER FIVE A

Ft. Bragg

A couple of days later, the fence walls of Ft. Bragg came into view. Nick and the cowhands were able to round the herd toward the grasslands, where they left them free to roam and graze under the watchful eyes of several Army soldiers. Once the herd was settled, they rejoined with the wagon and entered into the fort where they were greeted by Sergeant Major O'Connor. He indicated corrals where the men could take care of their horses; and a separate corral for the wagon. Once all the hands, horses and wagon were settled, Nick left with the Sgt. Major to meet the commanding officer. Mrs. O'Connor – the Sgt. Major's wife came by to introduce herself to Audra and Jennie – welcoming them to the Fort and inviting them to her home for some refreshments and to relax. "You go on ahead" Jennie said to Audra, "I'll grab a change of clothes for us".

She was in the process of taking some clothes out of the bag strapped to the wagon, and bent down to pick up a shirt she dropped when she heard a familiar voice. "Well, if it isn't plain old Jennie Hollister", the voice said. Looking up, Jennie was surprised to see Sergeant Will Lovell looking down at her. Standing up, she faced him squarely as he continued, "After you ran away from Laramie, I never thought to see you again – let alone on a cattle drive". Then he added with a nod of his head, "is the best you could do?". He didn't notice Nick who was standing behind him with his hands on his hips, "Sergeant" he said in a cold steel voice, "you are addressing my wife." Spinning around, Lovell faced the anger mirrored in Nick's eyes, "Sorry, Barkley", he said. "no harm intended." "My wife deserves the apology, not me" Nick returned as his icy stare cut through the soldier. Before Lovell could say anything further, Jennie stood in front of him, "I want to thank you Will, for doing me the ultimate favor", then turning on her heel walked away with her head held high. Nick continued his icy stare at Lovell and said in a menacing voice, "stay very far away from my wife, Sergeant" and angrily strode away.

Mrs. O'Connor was the epitome of graciousness as she welcomed Jennie into her home. She had witnessed the exchange with Sgt. Lovell and was curious about why he would have approached Jennie. She served them tea and biscuits, and suggested perhaps they would welcome a swim in a nearby riverlet behind the Fort. Jennie thanked her profusely for her hospitality – and the idea for a bath. As they enjoyed the refreshments, Mrs. O'Connor inquired as to how the two of them were involved in the cattle drive. Audra explained the last minute injury to the cook and how they offered to help Nick so he would be able to make the Army's deadline. As they continued their light chatter, Jennie mentioned that she was Colonel Jack Hollister's daughter from Ft. Laramie. Instantly, Mrs. O'Connor recognized the connection between Jennie and Lovell. He had transferred to Ft. Bragg about two years ago – and told the story of his broken engagement to the Colonel's daughter. Lovell's story was that after the Colonel passed, his daughter simply disappeared and no one knew what happened to her.

"Well", Mrs. O'Connor said, "Colonel Brady has arranged for all of you to have dinner with the entire Company tonight". Audra and Jennie looked at each other. "Not until we are more presentable", Audra said. Jennie looked at the pile of dusty clothes she had on the floor and Mrs. O'Connor read the dismay on their faces. "Not to worry", she smiled, "I know exactly where to find you two dresses for tonight – wait right here". She walked outside and down the row of small houses – going into each one – and eventually returned with an armful of dresses. "Here you go" she said, "I'm sure there's something to fit each of you". Impulsively, Jennie gave her a hug – "You remind me of Mrs. Owen – the Sergeant Major's wife at Laramie – thank you so much!" Mrs. O'Connor handed each of them a bar of soap, combs and towels – and said, "I'm taking you myself to the riverlet". As they walked outside, the other Army wives joined and surrounded them – and together the group of laughing women headed to the water.

Nick and Heath concluded their paperwork and graciously accepted the Colonel's offer for everyone to have dinner that evening in the Fort's dining hall. He told them about the riverlet behind the Fort – "you and your hands are welcome to swim and freshen up; dinner will be served at 6 p.m. – as informal as we can make it" Nick looked at him, "my wife and sister also have to freshen up – but I'll figure it out with the hands". As they exited the Colonel's office, they saw the group of chatting ladies heading out the rear gate of the fort – "Well" Heath laughed, "guess its ladies first!" Colonel Brady stood behind them, "Looks like the ladies have it figured out already" he laughed. After shaking hands, Nick and Heath left to speak with the rest of the men about cleaning up and the dinner invitation.

Jennie and Audra enjoyed the relaxing swim – and the ladies helped them dress and put up their hair. By the time they were back to Mrs. O'Connor's house they looked quite presentable. Nick and Heath met them there – and Nick smiled warmly at Jennie, "my – but you look great!" he commented. She rewarded him with her beautiful smile and taking his arm – they walked together with Audra and Heath over to the dining hall.

The entire Barkley group arrived promptly and were all introduced to Col. Brady, the senior officers and the rest of those stationed at Ft. Bragg. Much to Jennie's relief, Sgt. Lovell was conspicuously absent – having volunteered for one of the evening watches. Col. Brady greeted Jennie enthusiastically, "I remember your parents fondly" he said, "and it grieved me to learn of their passing". Jennie graciously thanked him for his kind words – and together with Nick, Heath and Audra – were invited to sit at the Colonel's table. With the cattle business concluded, the talk turned to making arrangement for a return to Stockton. Col. Brady turned Nick, "there is a dreyage company in town that might be interested in purchasing your chuck wagon", he said. "Then your hands can simply ride back to Stockton with the horses". Sgt. Major O'Connor also commented, "there are also steamer ships that run regularly from town to San Francisco". Nick thanked them for their advice and turning to Heath commented that selling the wagon might be a good idea; and then booking passage for him, Jennie, Heath and Audra to San Francisco so the ladies wouldn't have to ride horses.

The long day concluded with everyone thanking the Colonel for his hospitality, and getting ready to turn in for the night. Mrs. O'Connor invited Audra to stay at her home; and the Colonel told Heath there was an extra bunk for him in the enlisted men's quarters. The rest of the hands would settle themselves in the barn area. Nick leaned over to Jennie and whispered, "we'll stay in the chuck wagon", and was rewarded by her shy smile.

Nick and Jennie walked arm-in-arm to the chuck wagon...it had been so long since they were alone together and Jennie was anxious to share her news with him. As they settled themselves for the night, Jennie took her guitar and started to play and hum the tune she was working on. "Are you going to sing me to sleep", Nick smiled at her. Putting down her guitar, she took his face in her hands, and looking into his eyes and replied, "no, my love, I wrote that lullaby for our baby".

It took several seconds for Jennie's words to sink in – Nick numbly stared at Jennie – "A baby?!" he whispered, "are you...are we...is there really a baby?" Jennie laughed and placed his hand on her stomach – "yes, my love, a baby!" Nick wrapped Jennie in his arms and they passionately kissed. "I can't believe you came on this cattle drive", he scolded her. Laughing she replied, "I didn't know it then".

Jennie spent a peaceful and secure night sleeping in Nick's arms. The next morning – true to his promise – Nick spoke with Col. Brady about where to find the dreyage office in town. Joshua Watson was in charge of bringing the Barkley horses and hands back to the ranch, and offered to take Jennie's guitar home for her. After breakfast – the Barkleys wished all the hands a good journey home.

Audra spoke with Nick after the hands left. "The only clothes we have are what we are wearing", Audra said, "how long is the trip to San Francisco?" Col. Brady answered her, "about 20 hours once you board." Nick added, "I'm sure there is a dress shop in the town for you and Jennie to get some clothes – anything else, we can buy in San Francisco". Audra left to find Jennie – who was saying her good-byes to Mrs. O'Connor and the other wives. "Please write and let us know about the baby", Mrs. O'Connor said as she and the others bade farewell to them.

As she was walking back to Nick, Sgt. Lovell approached her. "Jennie" he called, "wait a minute". Audra continued walking, but Jennie turned and stopped to address him, "what do you want, Will?" He looked down at her sheepishly, "I behaved very badly at Laramie" he stated, " – and here too...I truly owe you an apology". Jennie made no reply, but stood looking up at him, "I guess in the long run, I did do you the ultimate favor" he continued, "Looks like you have a good man there". Jennie nodded to him, "I accept your apology – and wish you the best in your Army career, Will" she said graciously. Although it appeared that Sgt. Lovell wanted to give her a hug, Jennie quickly turned away from him and met up with Nick and the others. "What was that all about?" Nick said gruffly as she approached him. "He apologized and said I have a good man" Jennie replied. Then smiling she said, "I couldn't argue with that." Giving Nick a quick hug she went to say farewell to the Colonel.

Col. Brady arranged for a couple of soldiers to accompany them to town. They said their thanks and farewells to all, and while Nick and Heath mounted up, Jennie and Audra settled in a small carriage – and the little party left the fort. After an hour's ride, they arrived in town. Nick went to arrange for passage on the next steamer to San Francisco. He also wired Jarrod to meet them there and make arrangements for a hotel and the family's private car on a train back to Stockton. Heath left to book rooms at the local hotel. Audra and Jennie spotted a dress shop, and arranged to meet up with Nick and Heath there.


	16. Chapter 16

There seemed to be no answer for the Barkleys after the senseless death of Ling. All Jarrod and the Sheriff could determine was that the gunman Jeff Longers acted alone. Apparently, signing on to Nick's ranch was merely a ruse to get close to the family. The matter was closed as far as the Sheriff was concerned since there was not much else to go on. Longers was buried using the cash on his person; the rest of the money was donated to the orphanage in Ling's memory.

Jarrod, however, was not so easily placated. He was very disturbed about the attempt on the life of a family member – but was at a loss to figure out who was behind it or why. Any discreet inquiries he made were returned empty. In his own mind, he concluded that the name "Jeff Longers" appeared to be an alias and although he scoured "Wanted" posters, he was no closer to an explanation of the entire bizarre episode. He sent wires to a couple of other sheriffs and acquaintances, including his partner Brett Schuyler in San Francisco to see if anything materialized – and again turned up empty handed.

Nick, on the other hand was insisting that Jennie and the boys move back to the main house – but Jennie would have none of that.

"After all", she argued, "some madman can find us there too". They compromised with Nick hiring extra hands to patrol their ranch 24 hours while Victoria and Audra took turns helping out with the boys as much as they could.

Both Nick and Jennie insisted that Wong stay in his house on their ranch – and Jennie was very persuasive and finally got him to agree,

"We need you here" she said with tears in her eyes, "and I need help with the boys".

They all settled into an uneasy and unsettling routine. Wong busied himself with tending to Ling's garden or working in the barns, and many time Jennie and the boys would be around to keep him company. The boys loved playing in the garden, and many times Wong allowed them to dig along side him while Jennie strummed on her guitar.

Meanwhile, the San Francisco Chronicle ran a short article about the assassination attempt on a member of the prestigious Barkley family. Hester couldn't believe that Longers had been so inept. She flung the newspapers into the fireplace and storming into her bedroom, opened the closet and rummaged for the box tucked under a pile of clothes. Pulling out the pistol, she dug further and found the box of ammunition.

"If you want it done right" she muttered under her breath, "do it yourself."

Several weeks after the incident, Silas answered the door to the Barkley home and admitted Brett Schuyler into the parlor.

"Mr. Jarrod will be right with you" he said as he took Mr. Schuyler's hat.

"Brett, old boy!" Jarrod shouted enthusiastically, as he bounded down the staircase. Giving his old buddy and law partner a bear hug, the two walked into the study, where Jarrod started to pour each of them a brandy.

"What brings you to Stockton", Jarrod inquired, "thought you'd be knee-deep into the books researching our appeal."

Brett looked at Jarrod over the rim of his glass, "I'm not sure if I'm being an old worry wart or what, but I needed to talk to you – especially after the wire you sent."

Jarrod put his glass down and tucking his thumb into his waistcoat nodded to his friend, "out with it...what's on your mind".

Brett looked uncomfortably at his friend, "Jarrod" he began, "I told you before about the rumors running around San Francisco's social circle that Hester Converse has become than a bit unhinged of late." Jarrod arched an eyebrow and said, "continue".

"Well, she was seen purchasing a gun several months ago, and a couple of acquaintances heard her talking about getting revenge for a wrong done to her".

He looked straight at Jarrod as he continued, "as I told you before, she is not the belle of the ball these days; and in fact has become quite bitter. Her social status has all but ended and no one wants her at their parties".

Schulyer continued, "she was also seen a couple of months ago talking to an – how shall we say – unsavory character".

As Jarrod continued his silence, Brett continued somberly, "I did some discreet checking at the telegraph office, and a woman fitting her description was communicating with a "Harry Adams" - a known hired gunman from Cheyenne...could he have been this Jeff Longers fellow?".

Jarrod pondered Brett's words as a icy feeling crept into the pit of his stomach.

"A lot of circumstantial evidence" he remarked, "that's all we have".

Brett replied, "There was an attempt on the life of one of Nick's children. I just have an uncomfortable feeling about all of this".

Brett set his glass down and continued somberly, "Jarrod, Hester left San Francisco the day before I did. I have no idea where she is headed...but I had to come and see you."

Nick, Jennie and Audra had finished feeding the boys when Jennie announced it was bath time. Squeals of laughter came from both boys as Jennie and Audra chased them crawling up the stairs for the evening bath ritual. Nick smiled to himself as he poured a glass of bourbon and settled in his favorite chair before the fireplace.

"Nick, old boy" he mused, "who would have thought you'd end up this way". Laughing to himself, he stretched out before the fire and nodded his head back against the pillow feeling quite pleased.

Upstairs, Audra and Jennie were bathing the boys and laughing at the watery mess being created.

"More, Audy" little Thomas Jarrod giggled as Audra tickled him with the wash cloth. Jennie had wrapped Eugene Heath in a fluffy towel and was trying to hold him in place while she dressed him for bed. When both boys were finally settled, Audra took out some books, and sitting on the floor next to their cribs, began to read a story. Jennie left them and went to clean up the bathroom and hang the wet towels.

Nick's peaceful dozing was interrupted by the loud banging on the door. Struggling to his feet, he sleepily opened the door – and found himself staring down at the barrel of a gleaming pistol. Looking up he gazed straight into the coldest eyes he had ever seen.

"Good evening, Nick" Hester purred innocently as she motioned for him to back into the house.

"We have a few things to settle...so why don't you call that sweet wife of yours downstairs" she continued.

But Nick didn't have to say a word. Jennie had heard the commotion at the door and was standing at the top of the stairs.

Hester motioned her to come down, "nice and easy, Mrs. Barkley" she said sarcastically as she threw two sets of handcuffs towards Jennie.

Hester continued, "Nick - sit yourself in that hard chair over there so your little wife can fasten you good and tight." Although he wanted to jump Hester, he was afraid that any ensuing scuffle would have a disastrous result with one of them being shot. So he slowly walked to the chair and sat down.

"Hands behind your back" Hester commanded as she pointed the gun straight at Jennie and continued, "entwine his arms in the rungs" she said, "I don't want him able to move".

Jennie took the handcuffs and fastened Nick's hands behind his back as he sat in the chair. Her mind was racing as she tried to figure out a way to help her husband and protect her children.

Once she was finished, Hester motioned with the revolver, "bring one of the boys downstairs – and make sure he's wrapped for a long journey". Jennie looked at Hester's cold eyes and thought to herself, "she's totally insane".

"Give me a few minutes to wrap him" she replied as she gingerly went up the stairs all the time trying to recall if Nick put his holster and gun in their room. "You have exactly one minute...or you will be a widow" Hester replied coldly.

Nick tried to turn toward her as he said, "Hester...why are you doing this? You are the one who rode away from me?"

She walked a bit closer to him and said icily, "yes I was, but you seemed to get over me mighty fast, and no man does that to me." She continued with almost a whimper, "why didn't you come after me?"

She then began to stroke his hair, "I loved you so much". Nick couldn't believe what was happening...Hester had truly lost her senses.

Upstairs, as Jennie passed the boys room, she motioned for Audra to stay quiet and remain with the boys. She softly closed their door and continued to on to her and Nick's room. She let out a sigh of relief as she spied Nick's gun on the dresser. Grabbing one of the baby's stuffed dolls, she wrapped it the best she could in a blanket so that it would look real, and cradling the bundle, placed the gun behind it. Then she gingerly made her way down the stairs, all the while focusing her gaze on Hester.

"He's sleeping" she said as Hester moved closer toward her holding the deadly pistol aimed at Jennie. Jennie came to the last step and started to hand the bundle to Hester's outstretched arms when all of a sudden she dropped the bundle and fired the gun – two shots right to the chest area.

Nick's back was toward the two women when he heard the shots ring out.

He let out a scream, "Jennie! No...Jennie!" not knowing what had happened. But Jennie couldn't speak or move – instead, she watched the scene in front of her while she held the smoking gun.

Hester's expression was one of true surprise as she realized she had been shot and looked with confusion at the blossoming red stain on her blouse. The gun she was holding dropped to the floor and she stared and smiled as she slowly sank to her knees.

"Oh, Nick" she whispered, "we could have been so happy". Then letting out a final gasp, she totally collapsed at Jennie's feet.

Jennie finally released her grasp on the grisly scene and went to hug Nick.

"Its all over" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Get me loose" he demanded. Jennie went over to Hester and searched her pockets for the keys to the handcuffs, and finally locating them, went to release Nick.

Audra ran down the stairs and stopped to stare at Hester's lifeless form on the floor. Simultaneously, Wong burst into the house after hearing the gunshots and took in the scene before him.

"Who is this woman" he inquired. Jennie looked to him with compassion.

"This woman who kills Ling?" Wong continued. Jennie finished unfastening Nick, who stood and stretched from the chair.

Looking at Jennie and Wong, he replied "I'm not sure".

EPILOGUE:

Jennie, Nick and Jarrod left the Stockton courthouse amid a throng of onlookers and walked slowly to the carriages where Victoria, Audra, Heath and Wong were waiting. Jarrod informed them that Jennie had been cleared of any charges in Hester's death and the inquiry was closed.

Nick put his arm around Jennie and gently helped her into the carriage, "Lets get back to the boys" he said, "and put our family back together".

Jennie leaned over smiling and kissed him, "there is nothing I want more".


	17. Chapter 17

There seemed to be no answer for the Barkleys after the senseless death of Ling. All Jarrod and the Sheriff could determine was that the gunman Jeff Longers acted alone. Apparently, signing on to Nick's ranch was merely a ruse to get close to the family. The matter was closed as far as the Sheriff was concerned since there was not much else to go on. Longers was buried using the cash on his person; the rest of the money was donated to the orphanage in Ling's memory.

Jarrod, however, was not so easily placated. He was very disturbed about the attempt on the life of a family member – but was at a loss to figure out who was behind it or why. Any discreet inquiries he made were returned empty. In his own mind, he concluded that the name "Jeff Longers" appeared to be an alias and although he scoured "Wanted" posters, he was no closer to an explanation of the entire bizarre episode. He sent wires to a couple of other sheriffs and acquaintances, including his partner Brett Schuyler in San Francisco to see if anything materialized – and again turned up empty handed.

Nick, on the other hand was insisting that Jennie and the boys move back to the main house – but Jennie would have none of that.

"After all", she argued, "some madman can find us there too". They compromised with Nick hiring extra hands to patrol their ranch 24 hours while Victoria and Audra took turns helping out with the boys as much as they could.

Both Nick and Jennie insisted that Wong stay in his house on their ranch – and Jennie was very persuasive and finally got him to agree,

"We need you here" she said with tears in her eyes, "and I need help with the boys".

They all settled into an uneasy and unsettling routine. Wong busied himself with tending to Ling's garden or working in the barns, and many time Jennie and the boys would be around to keep him company. The boys loved playing in the garden, and many times Wong allowed them to dig along side him while Jennie strummed on her guitar.

Meanwhile, the San Francisco Chronicle ran a short article about the assassination attempt on a member of the prestigious Barkley family. Hester couldn't believe that Longers had been so inept. She flung the newspapers into the fireplace and storming into her bedroom, opened the closet and rummaged for the box tucked under a pile of clothes. Pulling out the pistol, she dug further and found the box of ammunition.

"If you want it done right" she muttered under her breath, "do it yourself."

Several weeks after the incident, Silas answered the door to the Barkley home and admitted Brett Schuyler into the parlor.

"Mr. Jarrod will be right with you" he said as he took Mr. Schuyler's hat.

"Brett, old boy!" Jarrod shouted enthusiastically, as he bounded down the staircase. Giving his old buddy and law partner a bear hug, the two walked into the study, where Jarrod started to pour each of them a brandy.

"What brings you to Stockton", Jarrod inquired, "thought you'd be knee-deep into the books researching our appeal."

Brett looked at Jarrod over the rim of his glass, "I'm not sure if I'm being an old worry wart or what, but I needed to talk to you – especially after the wire you sent."

Jarrod put his glass down and tucking his thumb into his waistcoat nodded to his friend, "out with it...what's on your mind".

Brett looked uncomfortably at his friend, "Jarrod" he began, "I told you before about the rumors running around San Francisco's social circle that Hester Converse has become than a bit unhinged of late." Jarrod arched an eyebrow and said, "continue".

"Well, she was seen purchasing a gun several months ago, and a couple of acquaintances heard her talking about getting revenge for a wrong done to her".

He looked straight at Jarrod as he continued, "as I told you before, she is not the belle of the ball these days; and in fact has become quite bitter. Her social status has all but ended and no one wants her at their parties".

Schulyer continued, "she was also seen a couple of months ago talking to an – how shall we say – unsavory character".

As Jarrod continued his silence, Brett continued somberly, "I did some discreet checking at the telegraph office, and a woman fitting her description was communicating with a "Harry Adams" - a known hired gunman from Cheyenne...could he have been this Jeff Longers fellow?".

Jarrod pondered Brett's words as a icy feeling crept into the pit of his stomach.

"A lot of circumstantial evidence" he remarked, "that's all we have".

Brett replied, "There was an attempt on the life of one of Nick's children. I just have an uncomfortable feeling about all of this".

Brett set his glass down and continued somberly, "Jarrod, Hester left San Francisco the day before I did. I have no idea where she is headed...but I had to come and see you."

Nick, Jennie and Audra had finished feeding the boys when Jennie announced it was bath time. Squeals of laughter came from both boys as Jennie and Audra chased them crawling up the stairs for the evening bath ritual. Nick smiled to himself as he poured a glass of bourbon and settled in his favorite chair before the fireplace.

"Nick, old boy" he mused, "who would have thought you'd end up this way". Laughing to himself, he stretched out before the fire and nodded his head back against the pillow feeling quite pleased.

Upstairs, Audra and Jennie were bathing the boys and laughing at the watery mess being created.

"More, Audy" little Thomas Jarrod giggled as Audra tickled him with the wash cloth. Jennie had wrapped Eugene Heath in a fluffy towel and was trying to hold him in place while she dressed him for bed. When both boys were finally settled, Audra took out some books, and sitting on the floor next to their cribs, began to read a story. Jennie left them and went to clean up the bathroom and hang the wet towels.

Nick's peaceful dozing was interrupted by the loud banging on the door. Struggling to his feet, he sleepily opened the door – and found himself staring down at the barrel of a gleaming pistol. Looking up he gazed straight into the coldest eyes he had ever seen.

"Good evening, Nick" Hester purred innocently as she motioned for him to back into the house.

"We have a few things to settle...so why don't you call that sweet wife of yours downstairs" she continued.

But Nick didn't have to say a word. Jennie had heard the commotion at the door and was standing at the top of the stairs.

Hester motioned her to come down, "nice and easy, Mrs. Barkley" she said sarcastically as she threw two sets of handcuffs towards Jennie.

Hester continued, "Nick - sit yourself in that hard chair over there so your little wife can fasten you good and tight." Although he wanted to jump Hester, he was afraid that any ensuing scuffle would have a disastrous result with one of them being shot. So he slowly walked to the chair and sat down.

"Hands behind your back" Hester commanded as she pointed the gun straight at Jennie and continued, "entwine his arms in the rungs" she said, "I don't want him able to move".

Jennie took the handcuffs and fastened Nick's hands behind his back as he sat in the chair. Her mind was racing as she tried to figure out a way to help her husband and protect her children.

Once she was finished, Hester motioned with the revolver, "bring one of the boys downstairs – and make sure he's wrapped for a long journey". Jennie looked at Hester's cold eyes and thought to herself, "she's totally insane".

"Give me a few minutes to wrap him" she replied as she gingerly went up the stairs all the time trying to recall if Nick put his holster and gun in their room. "You have exactly one minute...or you will be a widow" Hester replied coldly.

Nick tried to turn toward her as he said, "Hester...why are you doing this? You are the one who rode away from me?"

She walked a bit closer to him and said icily, "yes I was, but you seemed to get over me mighty fast, and no man does that to me." She continued with almost a whimper, "why didn't you come after me?"

She then began to stroke his hair, "I loved you so much". Nick couldn't believe what was happening...Hester had truly lost her senses.

Upstairs, as Jennie passed the boys room, she motioned for Audra to stay quiet and remain with the boys. She softly closed their door and continued to on to her and Nick's room. She let out a sigh of relief as she spied Nick's gun on the dresser. Grabbing one of the baby's stuffed dolls, she wrapped it the best she could in a blanket so that it would look real, and cradling the bundle, placed the gun behind it. Then she gingerly made her way down the stairs, all the while focusing her gaze on Hester.

"He's sleeping" she said as Hester moved closer toward her holding the deadly pistol aimed at Jennie. Jennie came to the last step and started to hand the bundle to Hester's outstretched arms when all of a sudden she dropped the bundle and fired the gun – two shots right to the chest area.

Nick's back was toward the two women when he heard the shots ring out.

He let out a scream, "Jennie! No...Jennie!" not knowing what had happened. But Jennie couldn't speak or move – instead, she watched the scene in front of her while she held the smoking gun.

Hester's expression was one of true surprise as she realized she had been shot and looked with confusion at the blossoming red stain on her blouse. The gun she was holding dropped to the floor and she stared and smiled as she slowly sank to her knees.

"Oh, Nick" she whispered, "we could have been so happy". Then letting out a final gasp, she totally collapsed at Jennie's feet.

Jennie finally released her grasp on the grisly scene and went to hug Nick.

"Its all over" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Get me loose" he demanded. Jennie went over to Hester and searched her pockets for the keys to the handcuffs, and finally locating them, went to release Nick.

Audra ran down the stairs and stopped to stare at Hester's lifeless form on the floor. Simultaneously, Wong burst into the house after hearing the gunshots and took in the scene before him.

"Who is this woman" he inquired. Jennie looked to him with compassion.

"This woman who kills Ling?" Wong continued. Jennie finished unfastening Nick, who stood and stretched from the chair.

Looking at Jennie and Wong, he replied "I'm not sure".

EPILOGUE:

Jennie, Nick and Jarrod left the Stockton courthouse amid a throng of onlookers and walked slowly to the carriages where Victoria, Audra, Heath and Wong were waiting. Jarrod informed them that Jennie had been cleared of any charges in Hester's death and the inquiry was closed.

Nick put his arm around Jennie and gently helped her into the carriage, "Lets get back to the boys" he said, "and put our family back together".

Jennie leaned over smiling and kissed him, "there is nothing I want more".


End file.
